


Something Old, Something New

by Little_Firestar84



Category: City Hunter (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Found Family, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Long One Shot, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Post-Season/Series Finale, Slice of Life, lost family
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: "...something borrowed, something blue, and a sixpence in her shoe." Un evento tanto casuale quanto inaspettato, una semplice frase gettata lì senza rendersene conto da Ryo, una serie di coincidenze e riflessioni dolci-amare causeranno inaspettati risvolti nella vita dei seducenti sweeper del duo City Hunter alla vigilia del primo anniversario della morte di Kaibara...
Relationships: Makimura Kaori/Saeba Ryo
Kudos: 2





	Something Old, Something New

Sono diverse settimane che questa storia è parcheggiata nel mio drive, e a dirla tutta, quando avevo iniziato a scriverla, avevo pensato a tutte altre cose, uno sviluppo ben diverso, e un titolo che con questo non aveva nulla a che fare (MY DNA). Poi, sono rimasta bloccata con la prima parte completa, una storia che forse sarebbe potuta andare bene così, ma che non mi soddisfaceva… e alla fine.. alla fine, guarda una fan-art., guardane due, l’ispirazione è arrivata. Quindi, per questo pastiche romantico, smielato e sdolcinato da coma diabetico date la colpa a tutte le hunterine e gli hunterini e le Mokkori’s girls che popolano Facebook subissandolo di immagini dei nostri beniamini!

  


_“In this country, an old couplet directs that the bride shall wear_

_something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue, and a sixpence in her shoe.”_

_“In questo paese, un antico distico recita che la sposa deve indossare_

_qualcosa di vecchio, qualcosa di nuovo, qualcosa di prestato, qualcosa di blu, e una moneta da sei pence nella scarpa.”_

_(Superstizioni matrimoniali e miserie che una sposa deve patire, Regno Unito, 1871)_

“Niente Ryo stamattina?” 

Kaori si destò dai suoi pensieri, quando udì la voce della sua migliore amica, e vide il denso fumo del caffè bollente che saliva dalla tazza che le era stata posta innanzi senza che lei ne avesse fatto richiesta - come sempre, Miki sapeva quando parlare e cosa dire, ma soprattutto, la paziente ex mercenaria sapeva aspettare. 

La rossa appoggiò i gomiti sul bancone, sospirando triste e pensierosa. Mordendosi il labbro, si guardò intorno: il Cat’s Eye era ancora vuoto, e, con Umibozu a fare la spesa, lei e la sua amica erano sole solette.

“Miki….” Sospirò Kaori, piagnucolando. “Penso di aver fatto una colossale cazzata. Stavolta Ryo mi strozza.”

Nel migliore dei casi. Nel peggiore, l’avrebbe mollata seduta stante, tanto quanto compagna nel lavoro che nella vita. 

Miki sbattè le ciglia. Non era da Kaori essere così drammatica; paradossalmente, nonostante la giovane età, e una quindicina d’anni in meno del socio, era lei quella con i piedi più ben piantati a terra, e che sapeva gestire… beh, tutto, dalle finanze alla casa al lavoro. Quelle sue esternazioni erano quindi così inusuali che allarmarono l’amica, che tuttavia tentò di minimizzare. 

“Ma dai, Kaori, cosa può essere successo di così grave? E poi, lo sai, Ryo abbaia tanto ma non morde…. specie se si tratta di te. Lui ha una vera venerazione nei tuoi confronti!”

Kaori arrossì, facendo un lieve accenno di consenso col capo. Sapeva che era vero. Ryo l’adorava, e passava il suo tempo a dirglielo e dimostraglielo; dopo quello che era successo nella radura, non aveva creduto possibile che sarebbero arrivati a quel punto, eppure…

Eppure, erano lì, innamorati e affiatati come non mai. 

“Ultimamente è piuttosto giù. Si sta avvicinando il primo anniversario della morte di Kaibara, e so che nonostante tutto suo padre gli manca…”

Miki la raggiunse dall’altra parte del bancone, scavalcandolo con maestria ed agilità, e si sedette accanto all’amica, guardandola con gli occhi sbarazzini. “Beh, lo capisco. Kaibara era pur sempre stato come un padre per lui, e Ryo molto probabilmente ricorda l’uomo che lo trovò a vagare nella giungla, piuttosto che il pazzo consumato dalla guerra.”

“Lo so, ma non è solo questo. Vedi, il fatto è che…” Kaori sospirò, mordendosi il labbro e, guardandosi con circospezione intorno, col cuore che le batteva a mille, si chiese quanto ancora aggiungere. Tuttavia, quella era Miki, la donna che le aveva lanciato il suo bouquet, che le aveva fatto provare un abito da sposa con il solo scopo di augurarle un simile destino da lì a poco. 

“Circa due mesi fa ho… ho avuto un ritardo, e per un po’ abbiamo pensato che…” Arrossì, ma stavolta a graziarle il viso c’era un leggero sorriso, colmo d’emozione, ma macchiato di malinconia, in netto contrasto con gli occhi tristi e che brillavano di lacrime che la donna non riusciva a piangere. 

Per un paio di giorni, ci aveva creduto. Ci aveva  _sperato,_ quasi, e Ryo con lei, se non di più. 

Le aveva tenuto la mano mentre aspettavano che il timer scattasse, seduti con la schiena contro la vasca da bagno, accoccolati l’una all’altro. Attraverso i vestiti, era persino riuscita a sentire il battito del cuore di lui, così tranquillo, come se fosse stato in pace…. E il suo sorriso sul collo, mentre aspettavano che le linee apparissero sul test

Era stato felice. Perfino forse più di quando le aveva detto di amarla, emozionato, eccitato, in quei cinque interminabili minuti l’aveva tranquillizzata, rassicurata, rinnovando le promesse fatte fino a quel momento e facendone di nuove… e poi…

E poi, il timer era suonato, avevano controllato il test e quel sogno che Kaori non aveva nemmeno saputo di avere si era infranto, spezzando una parte di lei, e si era gettata tra le braccia di Ryo singhiozzando disperata, per sé e per lui, che sembrava già innamorato di una creatura destinata a rimanere solamente nel mondo dei sogni per il momento.

Ryo l’aveva tranquillizzata, le aveva baciato la fronte, mentre le accarezzava la schiena dicendole che quegli affari non erano affidabili, ma, meno di quarantotto ore dopo, aveva avuto la crudele certezza che non sarebbero divenuti genitori, e vedere quel fine rivolo di liquido rossastro l’aveva fatta sentire ancora peggio. 

Nei primi giorni, Ryo aveva sdrammatizzato, facendo il buffone come suo solito; le portava the caldo a letto e la borsa dell’acqua calda, dicendo che voleva soltanto dire che si sarebbero dovuti impegnare di più, più spesso, con maggiore costanza e dedizione; ma poi, man mano che l’anniversario della morte del “padre” di Ryo si avvicinava, lui si era fatto, giorno dopo giorno, sempre più cupo. Era tornato a chiudersi a bozzo, passando la maggior parte del suo tempo al poligono o a aiutare Mick con dei casi, e con lei parlava sempre meno, anzi, quasi la evitava. 

Una notte, aveva tardato, e lei l’aveva atteso sveglia, con le lacrime ed il cuore a mille, certa che si fosse stancato, che la novità fosse ormai diventata una cosa vecchia, che avesse capito che quella routine da “sposini” tutto sommato non facesse per il grande stallone di Shinjuku: quella notte, Kaori era certa che lui sarebbe tornato solo per allontanarla e lasciarla, una volta per tutte.

Era rincasato che erano quasi le quattro, ubriaco fradicio, che a malapena si reggeva in piedi- probabilmente lo aveva accompagnato Mick su per le scale- e quando l’aveva vista in piedi davanti a lui, così sofferente, qualcosa si era rotto nell’uomo. Ryo l’aveva abbracciata, e insieme erano scivolati sul pavimento.

“Perdonami, Kaori.” L’aveva supplicata, con voce disperata, quasi le stesse chiedendo compassione. “Perdonami se non posso darti quello che vuoi. Che cosa te ne fai di un cretino di mezza età che non può nemmeno dare il suo nome a suo figlio?” 

Lei lo aveva abbracciato, stretta, stretta, sussurrandogli dolcemente sul collo che a lei bastava lui, che lui era l’unica cosa, l’unica persona, che volesse al suo fianco, che lui era più che abbastanza, e poi avevano fatto l’amore, languidi, lentamente, lì sul pavimento, addormentandosi sul parquet fino alla mattina, quando Ryo l’aveva guardata con gli occhi stropicciati chiedendole scusa per averla fatta preoccupare, e dicendole che era stato solo un momento, che era passato, e che lei aveva ragione su tutta la linea, come sempre.

Eppure, Kaori sapeva che non era così, e che Ryo stava volutamente minimizzando l’accaduto ed i suoi sentimenti. Quel test di gravidanza aveva portato a galla sentimenti e desideri che Ryo aveva represso troppo a lungo, risvegliando nel suo profondo il desiderio di avere radici, un’identità, di poter rendere le cose  _legali_ con e per lei ed i figli che sarebbero potuti arrivare.

Kaori ritornò con la mente al presente, quando Miki, sorridendole dolcemente, coprì la sua mano con la propria, stringendola con forza. “Ancora non capisco di cosa ti incolpi, però…”

Kaori si morse il labbro, timida, sapendo che, probabilmente, sarebbe stata rimproverata: questa volta, l’aveva fatta davvero grossa, lo sapeva anche lei, ma in quel momento le era sembrata un’idea a dir poco brillante, e la soluzione a tutti i loro problemi. 

Ma forse, però… lo aveva fatto gettandosi a capofitto, pensando che non ne sarebbe uscito nulla, che tempo qualche mese se ne sarebbe dimenticata, Ryo non l’avrebbe mai saputo e sarebbe stato come se nulla fosse mai successo. 

Ma… era capitato. E adesso aveva il terrore di dire al suo compagno cosa avesse combinato, non sapendo cosa aspettarsi o come lui avrebbe reagito.

“Ecco, vedi… hai presente quelle società che fanno test del DNA per… per riunire le famiglie?” Ammise a bassa voce, parlando molto lentamente e facendosi piccola, piccola. “Ecco… io… ne ho contattate alcune e ho… mandato loro un campione di Ryo.”

Miki sbattè le palpebre, confusa. “E… lui è stato d’accordo?” Si stupì. La segretezza, l’anonimato nel loro lavoro era vitale: esporsi in quel modo sarebbe stato saggio? No, lei ne dubitava - però, spesso e volentieri, Ryo era impulsivo… specie quando c’era la rossa di mezzo. 

“Beh, ecco, in realtà, io gli ho passato il tampone da addormentato, Ryo quando dorme manco le cannonate lo buttano giù dal letto a meno che non ci sia qualcuno con cattive intenzioni in casa… figuriamoci se si accorgeva di quello.”

Okay, acconsentì Miki. Forse Kaori aveva ragione. Ryo non avrebbe preso bene questa palese violazione della privacy e del suo “codice etico” dello sweeper… ma addirittura ucciderla?

“Okay, senti, forse possiamo ancora intrufolarci dove hai spedito i campioni e rubarli. Conosci ben quattro ladre, sono certa che qualcuno che ti voglia aiutare lo troveremo, no?”

“Ma non è questo il problema!” Kaori praticamente urlò, tra i singhiozzi, mentre nascondeva il volto tra le braccia. “Stamattina mi hanno telefonato, e, e, e… hanno una compatibilità! E io come glielo dico adesso?”

**“VUOI DIRE CHE HANNO TROVATO LA FAMIGLIA BIOLOGICA DI RYO?”** Miki urlò, eccitata, saltando in piedi e battendo le mani, mentre i suoi occhi assunsero un’espressione sognante e romantica. “Oh, ma è bellissimo! Ryo fa tanto il duro ma sono certa che si sia fatto sempre tante domande, finalmente avrà tutte le risposte che cerca… e se avrà un nome potrete sposarvi davvero, e lui potrà dare il suo nome ai suoi figli…oh Kaori, promettimi che mi permetterai di farti da damigella d’onore!”

Kaori sgranò gli occhi, perplessa. Aveva immaginato che Miki le avrebbe dato un qualche consiglio, che sarebbe stata pragmatica e pratica, ma invece… invece, la natura romantica dell’amica aveva avuto la meglio. E lei era ancora in un mare di guai da cui non sapeva come uscire.

\--------------------

“Sono a casa!” Ryo sbraitò appena entrato dalla porta, cercando di farsi sentire al di sopra della musica a palla che riempiva l’ambiente. Senza togliersi la giacca, si diresse verso la sala, parlando sempre ad alta voce. “Ehy, Kaori, hai già preparato cena? Altrimenti pensavo che potremmo andare a mangiare fuori! Inaugurano un locale jazz dove fanno cena e musica a prezzi….”

Le parole gli morirono in bocca e quasi cadde a terra stupito, meravigliato dall’eccitante spettacolo che era la sua Kaori in quello striminzito body da aerobica rosso, sgambato, l’ampia scollatura che metteva in bella evidenza quei seni che sembravano fluttuare nell’etere, i piedi nudi con le unghie laccate di uno smalto color verde pavone, la pelle su cui brillavano gocce di sudore, mentre lei ballava al ritmo della musica, copiando le movenze della donna sul teleschermo… Ryo fece per strisciare a terra per godersi meglio lo spettacolo, ed avere una migliore visione del delizioso ed appetitoso didietro della sua donna, quando, però, gli balenò un pensiero nella mente…

Quello era il costumino che Kaori si metteva quando voleva incastralo. O ne aveva combinata una. 

_Ma sei tutto scemo? Non ci siamo già castrati abbastanza? Adesso vai lì, te la carichi in spalla, la trascini a letto e guai a te se uno di voi due si alza prima di domani a mezzogiorno!_ Una parte di lui gli ordinò, ma Ryo strinse i denti.

_No, no, no e poi no! Noi non ci facciamo manipolare col sesso!_ Si disse fiero, risoluto, mentre l’occhio gli cadde su quei bei glutei guizzanti nella lycra rossa…  _Anche se, magari… dopotutto, lei mica è come Saeko che prometteva e non manteneva… Kaori mantiene, mantiene eccome!_

_Vedi che lo vuoi anche tu? Su, su, assecondala_ …. Il suo secondo (o terzo: non aveva ancora chiaro se il suo appetito alimentare venisse prima o dopo quello sessuale) cervello gli ribadì, avvertendo che stesse vacillando, ma Ryo scosse il capo e, mentre Kaori era impegnata in un numero che richiedeva moltissima agilità, una sorta di spaccata in verticale che le venne alla perfezione (e che a lui fece venire strane idee su come fosse possibile applicare quella movenza alla camera da letto), spense il televisore e si mise davanti a lei, con le braccia incrociate e un sopracciglio alzato. 

“Kaori… cosa hai combinato?”

“Eh? Ma…. Ryuccio, cosa dici? Io ero qui, che ballavo, perché dovrei aver combinato qualcosa?” Gli chiese, con una palesemente falsa innocenza, sbattendo le ciglia di quegli occhioni da cerbiatta. 

“Perché questo bel numeretto lo metti su quando vuoi farmi fare qualcosa che sai non voglio fare, o vuoi farti perdonare qualcosa che sai mi farà arrabbiare. Allora, sentiamo, cosa hai fatto… hai accettato un incarico da un uomo? Da Saeko? O da qualche mocciosa che ci darà giusto una monetina?”

Kaori sbiancò - odiava che lui la conoscesse così bene- e per un attimo a Ryo passò un pensiero per la mente. 

Anzi, due: era forse incinta? O lo voleva lasciare e gli stava addolcendo la pillola con quel delizioso siparietto erotico?

Si gettò ai suoi piedi, stringendole le gambe e facendo i capricci come un bimbetto. “Ti prego, Kaori, non lasciarmi! Chi si prenderà cura di Ryuccio se tu te ne vai? Sarò buono! Farò tutto quello che vorrai!” 

No, no, non lo poteva lasciare. Era quasi impazzito quando lei si era trasferita alla finestra davanti alla sua, se avesse deciso di andarsene… in un’altra città, un altro paese… se avesse mai voluto raggiungere la sorella negli Stati Uniti… senza di lei, cosa ne sarebbe stato di City Hunter, e soprattutto di Ryo?

“Tutto?” Gli chiese, timida, ma al contempo speranzosa, vedendo aprirsi uno spiraglio. Magari manipolarlo col sesso non funzionava, ma se messo davanti alla possibilità di una rottura… o di andare in bianco….

_No, non scherziamo, non posso essere così meschina!_

“Ryo, ecco… in realtà avevi ragione.” Ammise, mettendo il broncio. “Io… ho fatto una cosa che potrebbe non piacerti.”

Ryo alzò gli occhi al cielo, dimentico della paura appena provata, e sbuffò, risentito e seccato, ma sentendosi magnanimo. “Sentiamo, cosa dobbiamo fare stavolta.”

“Beh, ecco, io….” Singhiozzò, sommessa, piagnucolante, e trovò ristoro nel petto di lui. Stavolta non lo voleva manipolare, non voleva usare la sua vicinanza per farlo cedere: ma trovare pace e perdono in quelle forti braccia in cui sempre si era sentita al sicuro. “Ryo, io… ho cercato la tua famiglia senza dirti nulla. Non lo so nemmeno io il perché, ma mi dispiace, non avevo il diritto di farlo alle tue spalle…”

“Oh, Kaori, dai, non fare così, non sono arrabbiato. Mi fa strano che tu lo abbia fatto, quello sì, però, ti capisco.” Lui si sorprese, ma si riprese subito. Con un sorrisetto sulle labbra, la strinse a sé, massaggiandole la schiena. Dopotutto, se lei si era comportata così la colpa era anche sua, che, dopo aver scoperto che non avrebbero avuto un bambino, si era fatto venire la crisi di mezza età e si era messo a frignare, ubriaco fradicio, che non aveva nessuno, che non era nessuno, che avesse avuto un figlio come avrebbe potuto riconoscerlo… 

Kaori, come sempre, aveva tentato di fare la cosa giusta, di portargli pace e sollievo. 

“Su, su, non piangere, dai, tanto lo sapevi che non ne sarebbe uscito nulla, no? Pazienza, va bene così. La mia famiglia sei tu, te l’avrò già detto decine di volte!”

“Ma è questo il punto, Ryo!” piagnucolò, tirando su con il naso - la cosa meno sexy, eppure più dolce che lui potesse immaginare, chiara dimostrazione che essere innamorato lo aveva rincretinito del tutto. “Nel database di una delle società che ho contattato hanno trovato una compatibilità del tredici percento circa….”

Ryo sbattè gli occhi neri, perplesso. “E quindi?”

“E quindi… hanno trovato un tuo cugino di primo grado e vogliono sapere se vuoi incontrarlo!” Tra le sue braccia, Ryo si irrigidì.

Prima di cadere a terra come uno stoccafisso, privo di sensi. 

\------

“E allora, cosa farai adesso?” Mick gli chiese un paio di giorni dopo. Erano sul terrazzo di casa dell’amico, a tarda sera, e Ryo era da tre quarti d’ora che teneva in mano la stessa bottiglia di birra, sempre piena. L’americano, preoccupato di quanto distanti entrambi i colleghi apparissero, aveva chiesto a Ryo cosa fosse successo, e a un certo punto il moro aveva ceduto, raccontandogli grosso modo cosa era successo nei giorni precedenti. Incluso il litigio che aveva avuto con Kaori- la prima vera litigata seria da quando erano divenuti una coppia dal punto di vista romantico- e le parole che aveva fatto volare lui e le lacrime che aveva versato lei.

Non c’era bisogno di dire che, in quel momento, Ryo si detestasse- glielo si leggeva in volto. Eppure, era troppo orgoglioso per ammettere di aver avuto torto - o almeno,  _non totalmente ragione._

“Mah, non lo so.” Sospirò, pensieroso. “Secondo te, potrebbe essere il piano di qualcuno che ce l’ha con noi? Una trappola?”

“Mi sembra un po’ troppo complicato. Di solito, quelli che ce l’hanno con te non sono così… fini. Ti attaccano, ti fanno saltare in aria casa, la macchina… al massimo provano a rapire Kaori. Ma falsificare un test del DNA… mi sembra un po’ troppo complicato per i tipi con cui di solito te la vedi tu.”

“Mah, forse hai ragione, però…” Ryo sospirò, guardando il cielo stellato, e la finestra davanti a sé. La luce in cucina era accesa: Kaori era ancora alzata. Probabilmente, era seduta sul divano ad aspettarlo, preoccupata che fosse ancora arrabbiato con lei. 

Le aveva addirittura urlato contro, l’aveva rimproverata, come non faceva da tempo -  _ma sei stupida, cosa ti passa per il cervello, ma che ti è saltato in mente, tutto quello che faccio si basa sul fatto che rimanga anonimo e nell’ombra, ti sei chiesta cosa avrei voluto io, si tratta della mia vita e la scelta doveva essere mia, perché devi sempre impicciarti._

Erano andati a dormire non solo arrabbiati, ma addirittura in stanze differenti; era la prima volta che accadeva dal giorno in cui, nella radura, le aveva detto che sarebbe sopravvissuto per vivere al fianco di lei, la donna che amava e lei, in quella notte, gli era mancata come l’aria - quella notte come le seguenti, perché non era stato in grado di chiedere scusa, ammettere di aver torto, o perdonarla. Era stato più forte di lui.

“Ryo, ma a te non è mai venuto in mente di farlo? Insomma, cercare la tua famiglia. Chiedere magari a Saeko, o tutti quelli che, non so, alla CIA e all’FBI ti devono favori…”

“Ho sempre vissuto alla giornata, per me. Non avere radici era un problema in meno, e essere Ryo Saeba solo di nome, quando eravamo solo io e lei non mi è mai pesato, e nemmeno a Kaori, voglio dire, lo sa anche lei che non ero proprio il tipo da fiori d’arancio. Però, quando ho  _sperato_ che fosse incinta, non lo so. Mi sono reso conto che non poter dare il mio nome ad un nostro bambino, quello sì, mi avrebbe fatto stare male. Ma… non so. E se non mi volessero? O io non volessi loro? Se scoprissi qualcosa che non mi piace?” 

_E se invece scoprissi che sono brave persone, che magari ti hanno anche cercato, che hanno sofferto per te? Che ti vogliono?_ Mick avrebbe voluto dirgli, ma preferì rimanere in silenzio, immaginando che lo stoico compare avrebbe comunque avuto da ridire o se ne sarebbe stato zitto e muto.

“Beh, però, se ci pensi, non sarebbe male, no? Sarebbe un po’ come avere un’identità segreta…” Gli disse invece, gettandola un po’ sul ridere, con un sorriso sghembo sulle labbra. “Potresti essere chiunque sia questo tizio che non hai mai saputo di essere, ma anche Ryo Saeba, alias City Hunter.”

“Bah, non so… dubito fortemente di avere l’animo del supereroe…” La luce nell’appartamento davanti a lui si spense, e Ryo sospirò, perso nei suoi pensieri, e sentì freddo come mai prima di allora. 

Voleva solo tornare a casa, tra le braccia del suo amore, perché lei scaldasse le sue membra ed il suo cuore che, senza di lei, sarebbe avvizzito. 

\----

Quando tornò a casa, l’appartamento era freddo e silenzioso e buio. Senza accendere le luci, si mosse in silenzio, quasi timoroso, verso la stanza dove a lungo Kaori aveva dormito, e dove era tornata a dormire dopo che lui le aveva fatto quella sfuriata.

Piano, lentamente, scostò la porta ed entrò nella stanza, e nella penombra, intravide lei, bellissima, ma sofferente, agitata, quasi timorosa, illuminata dalle luci dei neon e della luna.

In punta di piedi, la raggiunse, e si sedette con la schiena contro il letto, a fianco di lei. Non disse nulla, rimase in silenzio, sospirando, con il capo basso, sentendosi colpevole come un verme, un ratto. Sapeva di averla trattata male, ma soprattutto di aver esagerato. Kaori non aveva fatto nulla di male, era stata avventata, sì, e forse avrebbe fatto meglio a parlarne con lui prima di prendere una decisione simile, ma lo aveva fatto a fin di bene, perché quelle sue parole, quella sera, l’avevano turbata profondamente. 

“Se vuoi possiamo stringerci un po’…” la sentì dire, mentre, tenera, dolce, gli massaggiava lo scalpo, e lui, a occhi chiusi, faceva le fusa, finalmente rilassato dopo giorni e giorni in cui si era sentito come in lotta con se stesso ed il mondo intero. 

“Effettivamente, nel tuo letto ancora non lo abbiamo fatto. Questa è una mancanza davvero grave da parte mia.” Rise lui, tentando di stemperare la tensione nel suo solito modo, facendo lo stupido, il donnaiolo impenitente il cui primo ed unico pensiero era il sesso. 

Lei gli diede uno scappellotto, chiamandolo stupido pervertito, e Ryo sorrise, rilassato, sentendo che le cose stessero tornando alla normalità, che nonostante tutto erano sempre loro, con i loro pregi ed i loro difetti, e si spogliò, rimanendo solo in boxer, arrampicandosi nel letto e accoccolandosi contro Kaori. Le cinse la vita, mentre lei faceva scorrere i palmi su quel petto che tante volte aveva visto e a lungo aveva desiderato di poter toccare per procurare piacere a sé e a lui, il capo sul cuore, il cui battito la cullava. 

“Okay.” Le disse, nell’oscurità. Kaori alzò lo sguardo, cercando i suoi occhi neri, disperata per un chiarimento, una spiegazione a quell’improvvisa affermazione priva di ogni contesto. Ryo le diede un bacio sui capelli, profumati di miele e vaniglia, e sospirò. “Se vuoi che li incontri, se per te è importante, per me va bene. Ma, Kaori… sei tu la mia famiglia. Lo sei da tanto, tanto tempo, e mi basti.”

“Sai, Ryo, io voglio molto bene a Sayuri, lei è mia sorella, ma questo non vuole dire che non voglia bene a papà, o a Hide. Però…” disse lei, improvvisamente. “Hide era già orfano di madre quando mi hanno presa con loro, e io, io non ho mai avuto una mamma, e non mi sono nemmeno mai chiesta il perché, perché a me andava bene così. Ma adesso capisco che mi sarebbe piaciuto almeno conoscerla. Lo so che la mia storia non è paragonabile alla tua, ma anch’io ho sofferto perché non mi sembrava di appartenere a qualcuno. Anche io ho conosciuto la sofferenza di non sapere da dove si viene, e se avessi potuto trovare le mie radici…”

“Allora..” Ryo sospirò, finalmente acquietato dopo giorni in cui il suo spirito era stato come quello di un leone in gabbia, di una creatura costretta a stare lontano dalla sua casa, dal suo ambiente naturale. “Se per te è così, importante, allora… va bene. Lo farò.”

Kaori si strinse ancora di più a lui, lasciandogli un bacio sul collo, mentre le sue lacrime bagnavano entrambi.

\---

“Kaori? Kaori Makimura?” Erano appena arrivati davanti alla semplice villetta in un quartiere abbastanza elegante di Tokyo, quando, ancora prima di suonare il campanello, Ryo e Kaori sentirono qualcuno che li chiamava; alzarono lo sguardo, e videro un uomo sul balcone, abbastanza giovane, che li salutava, col sorriso sulle labbra. “Arrivo subito, vi apro il portone!”

Ryo mise le mani in tasca, e iniziò a vagare con lo sguardo. Non sapeva bene come comportarsi, e d’altronde, non aveva gestito nemmeno lui tutta la questione; Kaori era quella per cui quella cosa era veramente importante, quindi, si era affidato a lei. Anche perché, a dirla tutta, lui un po’ di dubbi ancora li aveva. 

Ma… ma la amava, e per lei, avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa. Incluso incontrare dei presunti parenti che lui non aveva mai sentito il bisogno di cercare. Parenti che, a dirla tutta, presunti non lo erano più. 

Avevano già fatto un altro test,  _giusto per sicurezza,_ aveva insistito lui, ancora cauto verso quegli sconosciuti. Era stato il professore ad analizzare il campione stavolta, ed il responso del vecchio, che lo aveva accudito e riportato in vita quando nessuno ci avrebbe scommesso due soldi sulle sue capacità di ripresa, era stato unanime. 

Sì, Takeshi Kuroba era davvero suo cugino. 

Il cancelletto si aprì, e l’uomo che li aveva salutati dalla finestra fu dinanzi a loro. Indossava una camicia chiara a righine azzurre, portata fuori dai jeans (neri) e portava dei sottili occhiali da vista privi di montatura. E quando gli strinse la mano, a Kaori quasi mancò il fiato.

“Sono lieto di conoscerti, Kaori. Finalmente posso associare un viso a quella voce che ho già sentito così tante volte al telefono!” Le disse, facendola arrossire. Lei, ancora, non riusciva a parlare. Era sconvolta.

Se avessero incontrato Takeshi prima, non avrebbero mai avuto bisogno di fare il test del DNA. 

Sì, forse il colore della pelle era leggermente diverso da quello di Ryo - lui era di carnagione abbastanza scura di suo - ma per il resto… la zazzera di capelli neri, perennemente spettinati, il sorriso gentile, e gli occhi…

Gli occhi antracite, gentili, caldi, pieni di affetto, erano gli stessi di Ryo. 

Takeshi li accompagnò in una camera al primo piano, un piccolo studio dalle linee classiche ed essenziali, in cui il caos regnava sovrano; mappe, libri, appunti, penne… era tutto messo qua e là alla rinfusa. 

“Vi chiedo scusa, non sono esattamente molto ordinato.” Ammise lui, arrossendo, mentre si grattava il capo - un altro vezzo che aveva in comune con Ryo, apparentemente. “Gradite del the? Mia moglie Sakura lo ha appena preparato…”

“Sei sposato, allora?” Ryo gli chiese, più per cortesia che altro, dato che aveva già fatto tutte le indagini del caso – Takeshi aveva compiuto quarant’anni il nove aprile, era sposato con Sakura, sua coetanea, non avevano avuto figli ma lui aveva adottato quelli che lei aveva avuto dal defunto marito, ed era insegnante di Storia delle civiltà orientali in una prestigiosa università cittadina - prendendo posto davanti a una scrivania ingombra, su una poltrona piuttosto vecchiotta, ma comoda, coperta da del logoro ma morbido velluto color muschio, mentre si guardava intorno senza nemmeno fingere alcun tipo di circospezione. 

“Sì,” sospirò, versando il the ai suoi ospiti. “Stavamo insieme al liceo, ma sapete com’è. Si va a studiare lontano, ed ad un certo punto, la lontananza mette fine al rapporto. Poi un giorno, due anni fa, vado al ristorante e mi siedo al tavolo, aspettavo un mio amico. E lui cosa fa? Mi da buca. E il cameriere mi chiese se avessi voluto cenare con la signora, che era tutta sola… appena l’ho vista, l’ho subito riconosciuta, e mi sono di nuovo innamorato di lei. Un mese dopo eravamo sposati. E voi?”

Kaori arrossì, ma Ryo sorrise, di quel suo sorriso sensuale con cui poteva convincere chiunque a fare come voleva lui, che aveva fatto capitolare tante, troppe clienti, e le strinse la mano. “Stiamo insieme da quasi un anno, ma in realtà la conosco da più di dieci. Lei era la sorellina minore del mio migliore amico, ma quando l’ho vista per la prima volta aveva solo sedici anni, e io, beh, non sarò mai stato uno stinco di santo, però non ero il tipo da correre dietro alle ragazzine.”

“Quando ci siamo  _scontrati_ per la prima volta, vorrai dire.” Kaori sorrise, andando con la mente a quel giorno, alle sue paura, la sua rabbia… ed il senso di pace nello scoprire la verità, che quell’uomo che credeva un essere abbietto le riempiva invece il cuore di serenità, gioia… e amore. “Tu nemmeno lo sapevi che ero la sorella di Hide, e per di più mi hai scambiata per un maschio!”

“Guarda che era tutta scena la mia, perché avevo capito chi eri fin dal principio!” Ryo sbuffò, facendo finta di farle il muso. Poi, cambiando improvvisamente umore, le fece l’occhiolino. “Già allora pensavo che eri una ragazzina molto carina, ma eri un po’ troppo giovane per me!”

“Non stento a credere che la tua fosse tutta una finta, vedendo che meravigliosa donna è la tua compagna,” Takeshi sorrise, mentre sorseggiava il suo the, con sul volto un’espressione di profondo affetto e serenità- come se anche lui, in quel momento, stesse pensando alla sua amata e alle peripezie che avevano dovuto affrontare per riunirsi. “Kaori dice che tu sei un investigatore privato.”

Ryo alzò un sopracciglio, guardando di traverso la sua donna, che si morse le labbra e guardò altrove. Detestava essere definito così, anche se capiva che lei avesse dovuto fabbricare una bugia credibile, e tutto sommato, quel lavoro era ciò che di più simile c’era alla sua vera professione. “Già. Il fratello di Kaori era il mio socio. Lei ha, ehm,  _ereditato le sue quote_ quando è venuto a mancare, e così abbiamo iniziato a lavorare insieme. Lei si occupa delle questioni burocratiche e finanziarie, mentre io, diciamo che faccio il lavoro sul campo.”

“Eppure,” Takeshi pronunciò, con le mani incrociate sul petto, “eppure, nonostante il tuo lavoro, non hai cercato la tua famiglia fino ad ora. Posso sapere il perché?”

Le labbra della donna si aprirono in un’espressione di meraviglia, eppure remore allo stesso tempo, mentre guardava, quasi angosciata, il suo compagno. Ryo aveva abbassato il capo, e stringeva il tessuto dei jeans con una tale forza che le sue nocche stavano divenendo bianche. Nei suoi occhi vide la lotta, il non sapere cosa dire, se esporsi o meno- e quella sofferenza che aveva già visto un anno prima, quando aveva ucciso Kaibara, liberandolo dalla prigione della pazzia. 

Ma quell’uomo, nonostante tutto il male che aveva fatto- a Ryo, a lei, Mick, a tanti altri, direttamente e indirettamente, era stato un padre per lui. 

E, per la legge del cuore, lo era tuttora, nel bene e nel male.

“Non so cosa accadde,” Ryo iniziò, con gli occhi cupi e tristi. “Mi sono svegliato in un villaggio in Colombia , e non ricordavo nulla, nemmeno il mio nome o quanti anni avessi. Di notte, però, sognavo… sentivo una voce di donna che mi chiamava  _Ryo_ , ma io non la vedevo mai, sentivo solo la sua voce. C’era un uomo Giapponese in quel villaggio, e lui, immaginando che fossi un suo connazionale, decise di prendermi con sé. Devi capire, lui per me è stato come un padre, e mi sembrava che se avessi cercato a tutti i costi da dove venivo, sarebbe stato un po’ come tradirlo. Anche Kaori è stata adottata, e lei mi diceva sempre che, anche se si era fatta tante domande, per lei, la sua famiglia era Hide.” Le prese la mano, e le fece l’occhiolino, sorridendo- di un sorriso che gli illuminò gli occhi e che le fece venire le lacrime, tanto era bello. “Beh, Hide… e adesso io.”

“Un paio di anni fa mia sorella- la mia sorella biologica, mi ha trovata.” Kaori continuò per lui. Stringeva la mano di Ryo, e lo guardava negli occhi, emozionata, il cuore talmente ricolmo d’amore che temette le sarebbe scoppiato. “E non è il fatto che io so, quindi anche lui vuole sapere a tutti i costi, ma… abbiamo iniziato a farci delle domande. E se avessimo un bambino? Non sapremmo cosa raccontargli, o anche solo una storia medica della famiglia se i dottori ce la dovesse chiedere…all’idea di dover scrivere  _sconosciuto_ mi si spezza il cuore.”

“Ryosuke,” Takeshi disse semplicemente, col sorriso sulle labbra, mentre apriva un cassetto e prendeva due grossi album fotografici rilegati in pelle. “Ryosuke Kuroba. È il tuo nome. E per l’età… sei nato il giorno dell’Hanami, il diciannove marzo di esattamente quarant’anni fa. Siamo coetanei, sai? Io sono nato circa tre settimane dopo di te. Guarda.”

Takeshi aprì, con dita tremanti e la voce emozionata, l’album. La prima istantanea era, chiaramente, un ritratto di famiglia, seppure di fattura casalinga, ottenuto forse con l’autoscatto. Seduti sul prato di quella stessa casa, con una cornice di rami di ciliegi in fiore c’era una distinta coppia sulla cinquantina, con, ai lati, due giovani coppie, ognuna con un neonato. I due maschi più giovani erano senza dubbio gemelli, ed assomigliavano al padre in maniera impressionante, e anche i due neonati, avevano entrambi dei ciuffi ribelli neri alla sommità del capo. 

“Quelli sono i nostri nonni, Emiko e Asari. E poi ci sono i nostri genitori: mia madre Kiyo, mio padre Tetsui, suo fratello Daisuke e tua madre Crystela. Era colombiana e lavorava all’ambasciata qui a Tokyo.” 

Kaori, con delicatezza, sfiorò i lineamenti della bellissima donna dai lunghi capelli mossi neri, che, ridacchiando, Kaori trovò assomigliare in modo impressionante a Ryo quando si travestiva da donna per bene. Era chiaro che era da lei che lui aveva ereditato la carnagione naturalmente olivastra. In quell’immagine, mentre stringeva a sé il suo bambino, era felice e gioiosa, radiante… chissà cosa aveva pensato, se aveva immaginato quali avversità la vita le avrebbe riservato! 

“Il giorno dell’Hanami è il mio preferito…” Kaori sospirò, andando avanti nelle foto, che raffiguravano i primi tre anni di vita dei due bambini, che sembravano inseparabili, come i loro padri. 

E poi, non si era sbagliata più di tanto. Ryo era  _davve_ ro nato a marzo. Solo qualche anno prima di quanto avesse immaginato.

E poi, il suo nome, quel bellissimo nome… Ryosuke. Colui che aiuta e salva gli altri. Nessun nome avrebbe mai potuto calzargli meglio, pensò lei, disegnando distrattamente dei cerchi su quei visini paffuti, arrossendo all’idea di come i loro figli sarebbero potuti essere. 

_Signora Kaori Kuroba, suona così bene…._

“Qua.. qua… qua…” Iniziò a balbettare Ryo, piagnucolando. “Ho quarant’anni… sono un uomo di mezza età… Kaori, non mi lascerai per qualcuno più giovane, vero? Io per te sarò sempre l’affascinante ventenne che hai incontrato quando andavi al liceo, vero? Dì di sì, dì di sì! E, e lo sai che Mick è perfino più vecchio di me, vero? Lui di anni ne ha già quarantacinque, sì! Vero che non mi lasci per lui? Che per te sarò sempre un giovane uomo di vent’anni?”

Digrignando i denti, Kaori afferrò l’album più pesante, e glielo diede in testa- sinceramente, non se la sentiva di chiamare a sé il suo martello davanti a quel simpatico sconosciuto, non voleva fare brutta figura. “Ryo! Un po’ di contegno! Possibile che tu non sappia essere serio per più di cinque minuti? Che razza di figura fai con la tua famiglia?”

Takeshi  guardò la coppia, stranito, ma qualcosa poi scoppiò in lui, e rise di gusto, scuotendo lieve il capo alla vista di quello str a no comportamento. 

\---

Nelle settimane successive, le due famiglie continuarono a frequentarsi; Ryo e Kaori incontrarono anche il resto della famiglia: i genitori di Takeshi- ed incontrare lo zio fece particolarmente piacere a Kaori, che poté intravedere come, da lì a qualche anno, Ryo le sarebbe apparso, con i primi capelli grigi sulle tempie e le rughe da espressione attorno agli occhi e alle labbra - ma anche Sakura ed i suoi figli, e sebbene le dividesse oltre un decennio, Kaori e la cugina acquisita sembravano andare d’accordo, e capitava spesso che le due coppie si trovassero a pranzare insieme nel fine settimana. Spesso era la casa di Takeshi che li ospitava, ma quel giorno, era nella palazzina di mattoni rossi che le due coppie si erano ritrovate, pranzando con i deliziosi manicaretti cucinati da Kaori (che, pur non avendoli mai disdegnati, Ryo adesso lodava apertamente). 

Nel pieno pomeriggio, i due uomini erano andati in terrazza a chiacchierare, gustarsi la vista e soprattutto a fumare in santa pace, entrambi accasati a donne che volevano farli smettere, ma a parlare del più e del meno era stato soprattutto il professore, che aveva rammentato aneddoti della sua gioventù e dei tempi della scuola, tutte cose che a Ryo erano mancate, occupato com’era a fare il soldato per il caro papino…

“Mi spiace averti turbato…” Takeshi sospirò, pulendo con un lembo della camicia gli occhiali. Ryo non gli aveva raccontato molto della sua infanzia e della sua gioventù, tuttavia, facendo due più due, il cugino aveva capito che Ryo si era ritrovato, bambino, nel bel mezzo della Colombia devastata dalla guerra civile, senza un’identità, un ricordo… esperienza complessa per un adulto, figurarsi per un bambino.

Ryo scrollò le spalle con falsa nonchalance, non volendo far trasparire quanto quelle storie, apparentemente futili e sciocche, lo avessero turbato nel profondo: il cugino gli parlava della sua relazione con Sakura, di quando, da ragazzi, si erano scambiati il primo bacio, del loro ballo della scuola, il loro primo appuntamento, del ritrovarsi ed andare a comprare le fedi… tutte cose che lui non aveva mai provato, o che erano state comunque macchiate da quello che era: il primo bacio lo aveva rubato ad una bella e formosa ragazza del villaggio in cui si trovavano, e lei gli aveva risposto mordendogli, rabbiosa, le labbra, e schiaffeggiandolo, il suo primo vero appuntamento lo aveva avuto ad oltre vent’anni e tecnicamente non era mai andato ad un ballo, a meno che non si considerasse così lo pseudo-appuntamento che lui e Kaori, in veste di Cenerentola, avevano avuto.

“Sai, Ryo, dopo che ci siamo incontrati, anche io ho fatto le mie indagini…” Takeshi sorrise malandrino, espirando una nuvoletta di fumo, attirando l’attenzione del cugino, che lo guardava stupito. “Non ho proprio avuto informazioni, ma, sai, a quanto pare, ci sono parecchie leggende sul tuo conto,  _City Hunter…”_

_Mica scemo il cuginetto,_ Ryo pensò, alzando un sopracciglio soddisfatto. Forse aveva malgiudicato il caro Takeshi, considerandolo un accademico senza spina dorsale, un po’ tonto ed addormentato.

“Non so esattamente cosa ti sia capitato, Ryo, ma mi sembra di capire che la tua vita non sia stata semplice…” Takeshi fece una breve pausa, osservando l’orizzonte, i tetti delle palazzine ed i grattacieli che svettavano sullo sfondo della loro amata città. “Sai, mi sono chiesto spesso ultimamente cosa sarebbe successo se tu fossi rimasto a Tokyo con me ed i miei genitori, quel giorno, o con i nonni, invece di imbarcarti su quell’aereo.”

“Bah,” Ryo sbuffò, gettando a terra la sigaretta e spegnendola con il piede. “A vivere con i se e ma non si guadagna niente, e soprattutto è inutile. Il passato è passato, e non si può fare nulla per cambiarlo. E poi, tutto sommato, la mia vita così com’è adesso non mi dispiace.”

Il suo sguardo si perse su quel paesaggio che gli era divenuto così familiare da essere ormai una parte del suo io più profondo. Ryo odiava ancora chi era stato, provava rimorso per le sue azioni, ma col tempo- e soprattutto le parole di Kaori- aveva imparato a scendere a patti con chi era stato e tutto ciò di cui si era macchiato. Aveva compreso che, nonostante il viaggio tumultuoso che aveva percorso, l’importante era dove era giunto, un uomo che difendeva deboli ed innocenti, il cui cuore era riscaldato dall’amore di Kaori, a cui per nulla al mondo avrebbe mai rinunciato. 

“Quando tu e Kaori siete venuti da me, mi avete detto che era anche la vostra relazione il motivo che l’aveva spinta a cercare di scoprire la verità sulla tua famiglia…” Takeshi sospirò, osservando le strade di Shinjuku colme di vita ma tranquille, strade che sapeva essere sicure perché Ryo vegliava su quelle persone. Mise la mano in tasca dei pantaloni e ne estrasse un sacchetto, che lanciò al cugino. “Ecco, ci ho pensato su, e ne ho anche parlato a Sakura ed ai ragazzi, ed ai miei genitori, ovviamente. Questo era del nonno e della nonna, e vorremmo che lo avessi tu. Credo che sarebbe più utile a te che a me.”

Mentre Takeshi tornava sotto dalle donne, Ryo svuotò il contenuto del sacchettino sul palmo della mano, e quando vide cosa esso nascondeva, sorrise, la sua mente fu invasa dai ricordi: quando aveva tolto l’anello dalla mano di Kaori il giorno prima di affrontare suo Kaibara, rabbrividendo immaginandosi di essere quello che glielo infilava alla sinistra, quando quel suo amico che si era sposato gli disse di rimpiangere di non essersi accasato prima con la sua bella, Falcon che lo prendeva in giro dicendogli che non avrebbe più potuto fare il cascamorto con tutte, il matrimonio di Miki e Falcon, e anche quando aveva raccontato a Mick della scoperta del cugino, e l’amico che gli aveva fatto la battuta dell’identità segreta…

_Forse non ha tutti i torti…_ Nascondendo il prezioso regalo, Ryo scese, ma invece che in casa, fu al poligono che si fiondò, da dove, dalla privacy di quelle quattro mura, chiamò la donna che avrebbe potuto porre fine a tutti i suoi problemi… cinque minuti con lei, da soli, semplicemente abbracciandola ed assaporando il suo profumo, beandosi della pace che questi portava.

\---

Alcune settimane dopo, Kaori fu svegliata dai raggi del sole che la colpivano in pieno viso, dopo aver passato una notte agitata a causa di una telefonata di Saeko della sera prima, di cui Ryo non voleva parlare, additandola come “nulla di importante”. Ma Kaori non era nata stupida, e sapeva che, se c’era di mezzo Saeko, c’era sotto qualcosa di grosso, di pericoloso, e per cui difficilmente sarebbero stati pagati.

E poi, ultimamente, Ryo e Mick si erano comportati in modo alquanto misterioso… non era solo il fatto che si comportavano da persone relativamente normali, saltando poco o nulla addosso alle donzelle di cui incrociavano il cammino, era il modo in cui confabulavano tra loro, facendo finta di nulla quando si rendevano conto che le loro donne li stavano fissando, consce che stessero combinando qualcosa. 

Pigramente, la rossa aprì gli occhi, girandosi dall’altra parte e nascondendo il viso sotto al cuscino, che Ryo, col sorriso sulle labbra, le strappò di dosso prima di rubarle un veloce e casto bacio a fior di labbra. 

“Muoviti pigrona, che siamo già in ritardo… io è dalle cinque che sono alzato!”

“In ritardo? E per cosa?” Gli chiese, ancora confusa e mezza addormentata, sbattendo gli occhioni da cerbiatta. “Aspetta, tu sei sveglio dalle cinque? Del _mattino_ ? E cosa diavolo hai combinato alle cinque del mattino?”

Una rapida controllata le rivelò che erano le otto e mezza del mattino, effettivamente… per un attimo, aveva immaginato che Ryo avesse dormito fino alle cinque del pomeriggio, cosa che aveva fatto effettivamente in passato, ben più di una volta… e comunque, con lui c’era da aspettarsi quello ed altro…

“Avevo un appuntamento in un locale qui vicino,” le disse con tono da saputello mascalzone, seduto sul bordo del letto che dondolava le gambe. “Con il nostro amico Shimoyamada. Dato che dopo quel favoruccio che gli abbiamo fatto ha avuto una promozione, ho pensato che fosse giunto il momento di riscuotere, idem con la cara Saeko…”

Sghignazzò, malefico, mentre Kaori, forse ancora addormentata, continuava a guardarlo come in tralice. “Cioè, sei andato in un locale alle cinque del mattino a fare le cosaccie a tre? Ma non avevi detto che gli uomini non ti interessavano? Anche se devo ammettere che tu e Mick avete sempre avuto una relazione un po’ strana, e qualche dubbio su cosa fosse capitato tra di voi l’ho sempre avuto…”

Fu il turno di Ryo di fissarla stranito; controllò bene, ma lo sguardo di Kaori era, effettivamente, serio. 

Non scherzava. Credeva davvero all’emerita idiozia che aveva appena detto. 

Ricadendo sul letto, Ryo scoppiò a ridere, facendo arrossire di imbarazzo Kaori, che lo prese a cuscinate. Senza però attendere che la battaglia proseguisse, nonostante Ryo desiderasse perdersi nelle braccia di quella donna deliziosa che gli aveva donato il cuore, lui la fermò, stringendole delicatamente i polsi, e depose un lungo bacio sulla fronte, non dissimile da quello che Kaori aveva ricevuto da lui quando gli aveva donato un compleanno.

“Sciocchina, ho chiesto a quei due, in cambio di tutto quello che ho fatto nel corso degli anni, di, diciamo,  _regolarizzare_ la mia posizione. Non è stato semplice convincerli, soprattutto Saeko, ma quando le ho ricordato che ho il numero di suo padre in chiamata rapida e che ricordavo a menadito tutte quelle cosucce non tanto lecite che ci ha fatto fare nel corso degli anni, ha improvvisamente cambiato registro ed ha deciso di aiutarmi!”

“Ma… ma…” Bloccata sotto di lui, languida, Kaori sbattè ancora gli occhioni, confusa. “Non capisco. Cos’è che ha fatto esattamente Saeko?”

Una delle mani che la tratteneva lasciò andare i polsi, e Kaori si sedette sul letto, libera, mentre Ryo tirava fuori dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans un pezzo di carta, che, tenendolo tra due dita, mise dinanzi agli occhi della sua amata, che glielo strappò di mano guardandolo da vicino con le lacrime agli occhi.

“Ma, ma quindi….” Singhiozzò Kaori, cercando gli occhi di Ryo, incapace, però, di distoglierli al contempo da ciò che teneva saldamente in mano- una carta d’identità.  _La_ carta di identità, quella di Ryosuke Kuroba. “Vuoi dire che… che possiamo…. Che un giorno potremmo…”

Ryo arrossì, e prese a grattarsi il capo, in quel modo adorabile che aveva di fare quando qualcuno o qualcosa lo imbarazzava. Mordendosi il labbro, prese a guardare altrove. “Beh, ecco, avevo pensato che magari potremmo, insomma… il fatto è che ci ho pensato su, Kaori, e se dovessimo avere dei figli non potrei dargli il mio nome, e forse nemmeno vorrei, ma, ecco, grazie a te e alla tua testa dura, Ryosuke Kuroba  _esiste_ , ha una vera data ed un luogo di nascita, e lui _può_ sposarsi, e può avere figli, anche perché lui è un esperto di sicurezza e non chissà che, e quindi mi chiedevo, sì, insomma, mi chiedevo se tu volessi…”

Prese a tracciare dei disegni invisibili con la punta delle dita sulle cosce nude della sua donna, guardandola di sottecchi, preoccupato, intenerendola a dismisura. Il cuore di Kaori si riempì d’amore, e desiderò baciarlo e amarlo per il resto dei loro giorni. Rimanendo sul letto, Ryo si frugò in tasca, e tirò fuori ciò che il cugino gli aveva donato quel non lontano pomeriggio sulla terrazza, e si inginocchiò, lì, prendendo la mano di Kaori nella sua. 

“Stamattina sono andato a trovare tuo fratello. Era da un po’ che non mi facevo una bella chiacchierata con Maki, sai? Beh, comunque… l’ho informato delle mie intenzioni verso la sua sorellina, e dato che sono ancora vivo e non sono stato colpito da nessuna maledizione, mi chiedevo, Kaori, se oggi tu volessi venire in comune con me e Takeshi e tutto il resto della mia famiglia per… per sposarmi. Cioè, per sposare Ryosuke Kuroba. E poi… ecco, pensavo… io…. Io vorrei….” Ryo continuò, arrossendo come un ragazzino e balbettando, andando di continuo alla ricerca delle parole giuste. “Io vorrei sposarti da qualche parte, dove vuoi tu. Ma con i nostri amici, e vorrei vederti in abito bianco, e che tu dicessi sì a Ryo Saeba…”

Piangendo, gli gettò le braccia al collo facendolo ricadere all’indietro, e si mise a riempire quel viso virile di cui sognava da quando era ragazzina con centinaia di piccoli dolci baci tra calde lacrime di gioia, mentre lui, dopo aver fatto scivolare sull’anulare sinistro la semplice verga di oro bianco con tre notevoli diamanti, la stringeva a sé nel suo caldo e forte abbraccio, come per proteggere il tesoro più prezioso che avesse mai avuto al mondo… il cuore della sua Kaori. 

E fu così che, in comune, Ryosuke Kuroba sposò Kaori Makimura in un modo molto rapido ed indolore, semplicemente immettendo i loro nomi nei registri anagrafici, firmando un modulo alla presenza di Takeshi e dell’addetto all’anagrafe e vestiti lui con camicia blu ed un completo chiaro , lei col vestito che le aveva donato la sorella quando si erano ritrovate. 

E poi… e poi, sarebbe stato il turno di Ryo e Kaori di sposarsi. 

\---

“Buon pomeriggio a tutti!” Kaori canticchiò quando entrò, quel pomeriggio, al Cat’s Eye, con un Ryo pensieroso al seguito. Subito però il moro si ridestò, scattante, quando vide il suo presupposto migliore amico tentare di saltare addosso alla sua donna, e veloce come un fulmine tirò fuori l’amata e fidata Python e pose la canna direttamente contro la mandibola del mandrillo americano, facendo scattare la sicura. Mick iniziò a sudare freddo, e, facendosi piccolo, piccolo, si ritirò in un angolo, guardando Ryo con aria colpevole e soprattutto attendendo la punizione divina della sua amata, che non tardò ad arrivare, mettendolo KO. 

“Mick, cosa avevamo detto a proposito di mettere le mani addosso a Kaori?” Ryo domandò, alzando un sopracciglio, mentre Kazue piantava il compagno nel muro con un martello, mentre Miki segnava la stima presunta dei danni da presentare all’americano. 

“Chiedo scusa, è la forza dell’abitudine…” Mick bofonchiò, sollevandosi da terra e facendo scricchiolare le ossa. Sospirò, mettendo il muso al migliore amico, poi, però, iniziò a guardare Ryo con un’espressione curiosa ed interrogativa. “Ma è morto qualcuno?” Chiese, serio, e Ryo, non capendo dove volesse andare a parare, lo osservò come se avesse messo su una seconda e terza testa allo stesso momento. “No, perché ti sei messo una camicia in pieno giorno, e quello è un completo. E, sinceramente, non ricordo che tu ti sia mai messo un completo così, tanto per fare, in tutta la tua vita…”

“Mick ha ragione, anche tu sei molto carina, Kaori, quel vestito è delizioso e fa risaltare il colore dei tuoi capelli e la tua carnagione!” Miki si complimentò, civettuola, cinguettando mentre le offriva una tazza di caffè. La rossa arrossì, e si strinse nelle sue spalle, mentre Ryo, con un lieve sorriso sul volto, le mise protettivo una mano sulla schiena, come per incoraggiarla. 

“Beh, ecco, il fatto è, diciamo che oggi era un’occasione speciale. E poi avremmo una cosa per voi…” Lei balbettò, in un modo che Ryo trovava a dir poco adorabile e che gli faceva venire voglia di afferrarla per un braccio e trascinarsela in braccio per riempirla di baci, lì, davanti a tutti. Kaori si mise a trafficare nella borsetta, e ne tirò fuori due cartoncini di un giallo chiarissimo, quasi color panna, e con mani tremanti ed imbarazzatissima li posò sul bancone, spingendoli verso Miki e suo marito. “Ecco, insomma, questi sono, sì, per voi. Uno. L’altro è per Mick dato che è già qui…”

Chiamato in causa, l’americano si avvicinò con fare circospetto alla rossa, temendo per la sua incolumità visto il grilletto facile di Ryo ed il martello ancor più facile delle loro dolci metà, ed afferrò il foglio tra due dita, quasi temesse che sarebbe scoppiato o andato a fuoco autodistruggendosi come in un episodio di Missione Impossibile.

Non ebbe tuttavia nemmeno il tempo di contemplare l’idea di leggerlo che il suo timpano venne fracassato dagli strilli di Miki che si era messa a saltellare sul posto tenendosi il biglietto stretto al cuore, felice come una Pasqua. Sospirando, l’americano scosse il capo e alzò gli occhi al cielo, e guardò quel foglietto giallo malefico su cui erano disegnati dei fiori stilizzati, garofani apparentemente, per capire esattamente di cosa si trattasse e come mai l’ex mercenaria fosse così su di giri, e fu allora che lui cadde a terra per lo shock, ed afferrò le gambe di Kaori, stringendole e abbracciandole in una morsa quasi dolorosa ed insistente da cui lei non sembrava essere in grado di fuggire, e che nemmeno la Python né la furia combinata delle due donne fu in grado di allentare. 

**“NO, NO, NON PUOI! NON PUOI SPOSARE QUESTO TROGLODITA, KAORI! IL MONDO HA BISOGNO CHE TU SIA SINGLE E DISPONIBILE!”**

**“E INVECE SI SPOSANO, MICK!”** Miki annunciò, dando in testa all’uomo il vassoio più pesante che aveva nel bar, poi, ricomponendosi, sorrise alla coppietta di fidanzati, che la guardavano stupiti e leggermente terrorizzati, e mostrò loro il più disarmante dei suoi sorrisi. Afferrò le mani di Kaori nelle sue, stringendole, e iniziò a sfoggiare un’espressione sognante, che fece sorridere Kaori- nonostante tutto, nonostante il passato, era Miki la più romantica del loro sgangherato gruppo di amici. “Hai già iniziato ad organizzare qualcosa, Kaori? Perché mi piacerebbe tanto aiutarti nei preparativi! Oh, il tuo matrimonio sarà stupendo!”

Kaori si morse le labbra, e sorrise, con le gote arrossate. “In realtà, Miki, mi farebbe molto piacere se tu volessi essere la mia damigella d’onore… sono certa che Sayuri capirà la mia scelta. Non è che non le voglia bene, ma la conosco appena, e poi, tu mi sei stata accanto in tutti i nostri alti e bassi, e non sono nemmeno certa che si potrà liberare per il matrimonio, abbiamo deciso tutto così all’improvviso, ed è solo fra poche settimane…”

“Non sarà mica….” Falcon iniziò, sbuffando come un toro scatenato, afferrando Ryo per il bavero della giacca e sollevandolo sopra il bancone, cosicché i due uomini furono occhi negli occhi. “Saeba, spero per te che non sia un matrimonio riparatore e che tu non abbia inguaiato Kaori!”

“Ma, ma, ma, Polipone, no, assolutamente no, cosa dici!!” Ryo balbettò, leggermente intimorito dalla stazza dell’amico/nemico, e dalla mancata presenza lì intorno di gattini a cui attingere per allontanare le ire di quell’uomo che era così protettivo verso la dolce e bella Kaori, neanche fosse stato lui suo padre. “Vogliamo solo tanto, tanto, tanto stare insieme!”

“Ryo ha ragione.,” con gli occhi bassi e lucidi, Kaori coprì la mano del compagno con la sua, e la strinse. “Noi desideriamo solo che possiate celebrare il nostro amore con noi, perché vogliamo che sia un nuovo inizio, un punto di partenza per la vita che desideriamo costruirci…” 

Ryo le sorrise, senza dire nulla, e a Miki vennero le lacrime agli occhi. Viaggiò con la memoria a ritroso nel tempo, ad un anno prima, quello che era stato il giorno più bello, ma anche il più spaventoso, della vita sua e del suo adorato marito.

_Ho sempre sognato di sposarmi in abito bianco in una piccola chiesetta, ma sai, noi non ci sposiamo per un fatto formale. Io volevo qualcosa di distintivo, non volevo semplicemente vivere insieme, volevo qualcosa che verificasse con chiarezza il nostro amore. Questo è un punto di partenza, non è una pura formalità, per questo ho voluto questa cerimonia._

“Falcon,” Kaori alzò lo sguardo, con una voce tenera e lieve, quasi rotta dal pianto. “Io… sarei molto felice se tu volessi accompagnarmi all’altare.”

Il burbero gigante dal cuore tenero arrossì, e scoppiò a piangere mentre abbracciò, commosso, la creatura che aveva incontrato ancora ragazzina, e che aveva visto crescere, e divenire donna, adulta, matura, una vera guerriera… il loro cuore. 

“Ci piacerebbe chiedere al Professore di officiare la cerimonia, ma Mick, tu mi farai da testimone, vero?” Ryo fece l’occhiolino all’amico; la sua non era una domanda ma un’affermazione, ed il biondo americano diede il cinque all’ex socio, sogghignando, la sua mente già pianificava tutto quello che essere il testimone dello sposo comportava… incluso organizzare l’addio al celibato di Ryo!

“Intanto, però,” Miki fece loro l’occhiolino, afferrando la mano sinistra della futura sposa e guardando il gioiello vintage che Ryo aveva apparentemente ereditato. “Fai vedere che carino l’anello di fidanzamento.. ma guarda un po’, un trilogy con dei diamanti belli grossi, e siete solo fidanzati! Lo stallone di Shinjuku che fa sul serio… non avrei mai creduto che sarebbe arrivato questo giorno!” 

\---

Kaori sgranò gli occhi, tremando come una foglia, facendosi piccola in un angolo ed ingoiando a vuoto mentre si trovava ad affrontare il nemico più terribile con cui avesse mai avuto a che fare.

La sua damigella d’onore-testimone in modalità organizzatrice di matrimonio. 

Lei e Ryo avevano organizzato una cosuccia semplice, semplice, o almeno, quello era stato il loro piano- dopotutto, tecnicamente, Ryo Saeba  _non_ poteva sposarsi, non esistendo- ma Miki era di tutt’altro avviso. Quella, non sarebbe stata una vera cerimonia, ma loro si sarebbero comportati come se lo fosse, avrebbero fatto tutto per bene, per filo e per segno, e se sapevano cosa era meglio per loro, sarebbero stati zitti senza obbiettare. 

Sì, Kaori aveva paura di Miki- ma aveva anche paura di Sayuri- che le telefonava ogni sacrosanta sera per darle consigli ed essere aggiornata per filo e per segno sui preparativi per il matrimonio e per fare qualche ramanzina a Ryo, rammentandogli che se voleva rimanere in vita  _e con tutto l’armamentario al posto giusto_ non avrebbe spezzato il cuore della sua sorellina.

Una delle cose più complicate e difficile da fare fu stilare una lista degli invitati: Ryo aveva a che dire sugli uomini- per esempio, Kitao o il padre  _dell’adorabile Mayu_ , che aveva chiesto loro almeno un paio di anni prima di essere loro damigella  _quando_ si fossero sposati (perché a quanto sembrava, l’intero mondo sapeva che Ryo le moriva dietro tranne che Kaori stessa) perché, per lui, erano tutti dei donnaioli che non facevano altro che aspettare l’occasione giusta per tentare di irretirla e portargliela via perché da anni innamorati pazzi di lei, ed era già abbastanza grave che ci fosse Mick a sbavarle dietro nel giorno del loro matrimonio. Alla fine, Kaori aveva desistito per quello che riguardava Kitao, ma il padre di Mayu sarebbe andato, visto che la piccola era solo una ragazzina e non poteva certo farsi da sola, a piedi, tutti quei chilometri…

Kaori, dal canto suo, non era del tutto certa di voler invitare Reika oppure Kasumi, visto e considerato le loro passate mire verso Ryo, ma dal momento che aveva invitato Kazue e Saeko, non aveva avuto molta scelta. E poi, secondo Miki, le due non erano poi così oche come davano a vedere, e più che mettersi in mezzo tra la coppia di innamorati, li avevano punzecchiati per vedere fino a che punto fossero disposti ad andare per far vincere il loro sentimento.

Il cibo non era stato un problema- avrebbero avuto un piccolo rinfresco in città, dopo la cerimonia, al Cat’s Eye, e Miki, che aveva detto a Kaori che avrebbe pensato a tutto lei, aveva intenzione di chiedere l’aiuto di un paio di studentesse del vicino liceo che più volte le avevano domandato se fosse interessata ad assumerle anche solo per piccoli eventi; il problema era stata la torta, che, come da usanza, sarebbe stata fatta da un pasticciere. Era già stato complicato trovare qualcuno che fosse disposto a farla con così poco preavviso, ma poi, una volta che il signor Watanabe, che aveva una piccola pasticceria a Shinjuku e conosceva Ryo e Kaori da una vita, si era detto disponibile a prepararla (anche in virtù della volta che lo avevano aiutato con un gruppo di teppisti che chiedevano il pizzo), si era presentato un altro problema….

Quale scegliere?

Kaori e Miki si erano trovate una sera sedute ad un tavolino, dopo l’orario di chiusura, con davanti almeno una decina di piattini con due forchette ciascuno…era meglio quella alle more e cioccolato bianco, oppure quella al caramello e crema al Bailey, che Ryo avrebbe apprezzato? O era meglio rimanere sul classico, con magari qualcosa sul limone? Meglio con glassa colorata o bianca? Il caffè era davvero adeguato per una crema? Ed il cioccolato, meglio bianco o nero? E quanto amaro?

Alla fine, con grande sofferenza di tutti, dopo essere scoppiata a piangere ed aver rigettato tutto quello che aveva mangiato nauseata dalla miriade di zuccheri che era stata costretta ad ingerire, aveva optato per una versione nuda della torta (che sapeva avrebbe fatto fare battutacce ad almeno tre degli uomini presenti al matrimonio): una torre di soffice pan di spagna, lasciato al naturale, i sette strati intervallati da una delicata crema pasticcera, con frutti di bosco tra un livello e l’altro.

_Poi,_ era toccata la sofferenza dell’abito da sposa, che, logicamente, avrebbe acquistato da Eriko, che ne aveva lanciato una collezione alcuni mesi prima. Kaori avrebbe voluto far sistemare quello che aveva indossato per il falso matrimonio con Ryo, di alcuni Natali prima, quando i due erano andati sotto copertura sostituendosi alla coppia felice, ma erano stati tutti, e proprio tutti- d’accordo che avrebbe portato male, perciò, una mattina, era andata in salone da Eriko accompagnata da Miki, Saeko, Kazue e dal momento che, apparentemente, le serviva anche  _“un’opinione maschile, Darling”_ … Mick. 

E lì si che c’era stato il disastro!

Quello che piaceva a lei- ovvero un completo blusa di pizzo con pantaloni a tre quarti di chiffon avorio- non piaceva a nessuno di loro; quello che piaceva ad uno non piaceva alle altre, se due di loro si trovavano concordi nel promuovere un capo, altri tre lo bocciavano… era tutta una sequela di “Sembri un’amazzone, e non nel senso buono del termine” se il capo era più aderente e metteva in mostra i muscoli che, con la carriera da sweeper, si era fatta, volente o nolente; poi c’era stato il “numerino che mette in risalto quelle belle gambe lunghe che ti ritrovi e per cui Ryo è sempre andato pazzo”, come aveva detto Mick, ma che la faceva sembrare una spogliarellista di Las Vegas; poi era stata la volta del vestito che la faceva sembrare una principessa Disney sotto acido, quello che la faceva sembrare bassa, l’altro era troppo da tutti i giorni, uno era troppo strano, poi era stata la volta del secondo vestito da spogliarellista, quello che sembrava una tenda… 

Kaori era scoppiata a piangere, inginocchiandosi nel bel mezzo del negozio, disperata, certa che non avrebbe mai avuto il vestito da sposa bianco che aveva sempre desiderato. Era stata Eriko ad andarle accanto, ed asciugare q quelle lacrime con un delicato fazzolettino, chiedendo a lei, per la prima volta da quando era entrata nell’atelier, cosa volesse. Come si fosse sempre immaginata il suo matrimonio. 

Kaori sorrise, arrossendo, perché dal giorno in cui aveva iniziato ad immaginarsi sposa, era Ryo che la riceveva all’altare,  _sempre_ , e socchiuse gli occhi. Con le mani incrociate davanti al petto, con aria sognante, prese a descrivere quella visione, quel sogno pazzo che non aveva mai creduto di poter realizzare, che aveva rifuggito e tentato di scacciare dalla sua anima con tutte le forze quando lui la denigrava per tentare di farle condurre un’esistenza normale, ma che adesso stava divenendo realtà… la chiesetta nel verde, i loro amici, il vestito, i fiori, quella visione era chiara nella sua mente come se fosse reale, come se l’avesse vista con i proprio occhi solamente il giorno prima. 

“Tesoro….” Eriko le diede un bacio sulla fronte, come se fosse stata la sua mamma, mentre, con delicatezza, le offriva una gruccia, coperta da una delicata ed elegante custodia. “Aprilo e dimmi se ti piace.”

Mick guardò il capo da sopra le spalle della giovane donna, e sorrise, con sguardo dolce e sognante, pensando al giorno in cui lui e Kazue avrebbero compiuto quel passo. “Darling, a Ryo verranno le lacrime agli occhi quando ti vedrà camminare verso di lui con questa meraviglia addosso…”

\---

“Lasciami andare! Voglio andare dalla mia Kaori! Siete dei bruti e cattivi!” Ryo stava tentando di arrampicarsi sulla facciata del palazzo di Miki, dove Kaori avrebbe passato la notte prima del matrimonio, dato che, secondo tradizione, né avrebbero dovuto vedersi, né stare sotto lo stesso tetto nelle ventiquattro ore precedenti la cerimonia. Scalciava, sbraitava e piagnucolava come un bambino, e Mick e Falcon stavano facendo di tutto per cercare di tenerlo fermo, ma l’uomo sembrava possedere una forza erculea in quell’occasione, una forza donatagli forse dalla disperazione e dal sempre crescente desiderio di consumare con la sua bella.

Due settimane senza fare l’amore con lei. Da quando si erano messi insieme l’anno prima, era già tanto se erano stati  _due giorni_ senza farsi delle peccaminose e lussuriose coccole, ma Kaori aveva insistito, perché sarebbe stato come giungere illibata all’altare. Lui, nonostante non capisse questo suo bisogno- tanto, era stata solo con lui, e solo con lui sarebbe andata fino alla fine dei loro giorni- aveva finito con l’assecondarla, nonostante una parte di lui non perdesse occasione di rimproverarlo per questa ottusa scelta. 

“Dai, su, Ryo, non fare il bambino!” Mick tentò di staccare l’amico, mezzo ubriaco, da un lampione, a cui lo sweeper si era arpionato con tutte le sue forze. Piagnucolava, e non voleva sentire ragioni. “Kaori la vedrai domani mattina, adesso andiamo a divertirci, dai, stasera è il tuo ultimo giorno da scapolo, ti porto in un locale di spogliarelli pieno di belle conigliette!”

“No, non voglio andare a divertirmi! E non voglio vedere delle sciocche conigliette nude! Voglio solo Kaori nuda! Lei è la mia coniglietta!” Ryo obbiettò, petulante come un moccioso viziato, facendo alzare gli occhi al cielo al povero Falcon che non credeva possibile dover vedere degli uomini adulti fare delle scenate simili. “Io _odio_ la vita da scapolo! Voglio Kaori! Voglio essere solo il suo stallone!”

A Mick caddero le braccia: Ryo era proprio andato, partito per la tangente. Se credeva che essere innamorato di Kaori avesse fatto a lui un effetto quantomeno curioso, con Saeba… beh, il suo caro amico si era rincretinito. Di brutto. 

“Voglio fare una visita notturna a Kaori! Voglio sorprenderla! Da domani non potrò più perché dovrò assolvere ai miei doveri coniugali e non varrà più!” Si inginocchiò a terra, piagnucolando, ancora abbracciato al lampione sotto a casa di Miki. “Polipone, per favore! Domani ti lascerò prendermi in giro quanto vorrai, ma lasciami andare dalla mia Kaori! Per favore! Sarò buono!”

“Accidenti, avevo capito che fossi innamorato perso, ma fino a questo punto…” Mick pensò ad alta voce, grattandosi il capo, pensieroso. Sospirò, e, inginocchiatosi accanto all’amico, facendo attenzione a non macchiare il suo immacolato completo bianco, iniziò a dare delle pacchette sulla schiena della metà di City Hunter. “Dai, su Ryo, è solo qualche ora. Senti, perché non vieni da me e ci facciamo un goccetto, una partita a carte… o magari, sai cosa facciamo? Andiamo tutti al poligono e  _poi_ ci facciamo il goccetto! Ma senza esagerare, che le ragazze ci eliminano se domani ci presentiamo in chiesa con il dopo sbronza!”

Sconfitto, conscio che non gli avrebbero permesso di avvicinarsi alla sua dea, Ryo abbandonò il suo posto di guardia attaccato al lampione, e si incamminò verso casa, curvo, con le mani in tasca ed avvilito. 

Non era solo che gli mancava il corpo della sua bella Kaori. Gli mancava _lei_ . Nelle ultime settimane, lei era stata così impegnata con i preparativi che a malapena si potevano vedere, ed adesso… adesso non glielo permettevano! Voleva chiacchierare con lei delle solite idiozie, cucinare con lei, rubarle un bacio mentre mettevano a posto la tavola, fare progetti, ricordare il passato…

Sì, lei gli mancava, come l’aria. Arrivato a quel momento, non riusciva a capire come avesse anche solo concepito l’idea di allontanarla da sé. Kaori era il loro cuore, suo e di tutti gli altri loro amici, quella sgangherata famiglia allargata che si erano creati nel corso degli anni. 

Tutti la amavano. Tutti quelli che la incontravano finivano per innamorarsene o semplicemente affezionarsi a lei, e la cosa non lo stupiva. Lei era dolcezza, purezza e luce e calore. Lei era casa. Sua, e di tutti loro. Il loro cuore. 

Il cuore di Shinjuku.

“È tutta un’altra cosa, eh?” Mick sogghignò, prendendolo a pacche sulle spalle. “Stare con qualcuno che si ama è del tutto diverso da una semplice infatuazione o da una semplice scopata. Ti entrano dentro, e non vuoi ne puoi più fare a meno di loro….”

“Già….” Ryo sospirò, sognate, alzando lo sguardo al cielo; l’appartamento di Miki e Falcon era illuminato a giorno, e poteva sentire musica e risate provenire dalle finestre seppure fossero chiuse. “Non avevo mai fatto l’amore, prima di Kaori, ma quando sono con lei, voglio solo proteggerla. E renderla felice. È, non so, come un’esperienza mistica, tutte le volte, non so se mi spiego. Non è mai sesso, è sempre amore, anche quando…” Sussurrò nell’orecchio dell’amico, confabulando, mentre, alle loro spalle, Falcon grugniva, alzando gli occhi al cielo e arrossendo. “E pure quando…. E anche quando… e quando…”

“E hai mai pensato a…” Mick gli sussurrò, con sguardo idiota da maniaco, apparendo tale e quale ad un pesce lesso. “O magari quando…. E hai mai provato a…”

Sopraggiungendo silenzioso come una belva predatrice, Falcon diede un sonoro scappellotto ad entrambi gli uomini, facendo loro perdere l’equilibrio. “Pezzenti pervertiti, vergognatevi a pensare così delle vostre donne, che sono delle sante!” Sibilò nella loro direzione, con feroce freddezza. 

“Eh, ma lo sappiamo, Umi, lo sappiamo eccome, cosa credi!” Mick ridacchiò, accendendosi una sigaretta, mentre Ryo metteva il muso e si massaggiava il capo dolorante. “Quelle meravigliose creature innocenti ci hanno decisamente cambiato in meglio!”

\---

“Su, Kaori, dai, spara, è vero quello che Ryo dice di sé?” Saeko, mezza ubriaca, sbraitò sopra al suono della musica dance dal ritmo tecno, sbattendo i suoi occhioni azzurri con un’espressione lasciva. “Su, su, dai, confidati, ormai sono anni che non vado con un uomo e ho relazioni sessuali solo per procura, ho  _bisogno_ delle vostre storie piccanti! Dimmi se è davvero così ben dotato come dice!”

Kaori strizzò gli occhi, arrossendo, e quasi fumando dall’imbarazzo, lo stomaco che, chiuso, faceva mille giravolte per il nervoso e lo stress, mentre le sue presupposte amiche gridavano, saltavano, bevevano e…

E infilavano banconote nei minuscoli slip dei ballerini-spogliarellisti che qualcuna di loro- Kaori non voleva nemmeno sapere chi, si sarebbe infuriata troppo- aveva avuto la brillante idea di assumere per la serata, e la rossa aveva il vago sospetto che non fossero stati scelti a caso, ma con il chiaro intento di metterla in imbarazzo: un aitante giapponese alto e dai muscoli scolpiti (fin troppo), dalla folta capigliatura nera ribelle, che si era presentato in camicia rossa e jeans sgualciti neri, e un occidentale dai capelli biondi e gli occhi azzurri agghindato come un damerino, con tanto di tre pezzi e cravatta.

“Saeko!” Miki la sgridò, sibilando, le guance rosee e gli occhi vitrei per il troppo bere. “Non mettere in imbarazzo Kaori! Lo sai che lei è un’anima casta e pura, si imbarazza a parlare di queste cose!”

“Sì, però, se ad andare con quello che zoppica si zoppica come lui, allora Kaori, che va col maniaco, dovrebbe essere maniaca anche lei, no?” Reika si portò un dito alle labbra, pensierosa, non certa di aver usato le parole giuste, la mente ottenebrata dai fumi dell’alcol e dal bendidio che quel ballerino le stava scuotendo davanti agli occhi, mentre si dimenava sul tavolo della cucina di Miki. 

“Non riesco a credere che Ryo ci abbia preferito una verginella! A meno che…” Kasumi si lamentò, piagnucolando, mentre  _sfilava_ alcune banconote dagli slip del seducente ballerino dalla chioma nera, prima di lanciare un’occhiata omicida alla rossa. La sua mano non era ferma come al solito, segno che pure lei aveva alzato un po’ il gomito, e difatti, mentre lei fissava la rossa, il ballerino le strappò di mano il suo sudato- letteralmente- compenso. “A meno che tu non conosca qualche trucchetto sconcio… conosci trucchetti sconci, Kaori? Condividili con me! Devo trovare un buon partito se voglio tornare a far parte della mia famiglia!”

Sayuri, che era arrivata quel pomeriggio da New York, rabbrividì, ed iniziò a sentirsi a disagio lei, e non osava pensare a cosa provasse Kaori.  _Povera sorella mia,_ pensava,  _prima la tortura Ryo che non vuole decidersi a mettere la testa a posto, e adesso queste pazze…_

“L’unico trucco che Kaori conosce è quello di far aprire il cuore ad uomini che mai avrebbero pensato di farlo…” Kazue disse, con aria sognante, senza nemmeno degnare di uno sguardo il biondo spogliarellista che si dimenava, inutilmente, davanti a lei. “Se non fosse stato per lei, Mick non avrebbe mai imparato ad amare, e noi non ci saremmo mai messi insieme! Sai che ti dico? Quando mi sposo ti voglio come damigella!” Kazue le afferrò le mani, stringendole, e versò l’intero contenuto del suo drink sul tavolo, facendo scivolare i due spogliarellisti. 

Kaori sbattè gli occhi, incredula, mentre le sue orecchie venivano massacrate dalla musica ad alto volume. 

Quando sarebbe finita quella tortura?

\---

Nel sonno, Kaori arricciò il naso, come Samantha nella sitcom, e aprì gli occhi, solamente due fessure, come fosse stata un gatto. Tutti i suoi sensi si acuirono mentre avvertiva una presenza a dir poco oscura farsi largo nella camera degli ospiti di Miki e Falcon con intenzioni a dir poco orribili e vergognose, abilmente evitando tutte le trappole che erano state disseminate lungo il percorso, senza farle scattare. 

Il suo martello, portatore di ira e vendetta verso coloro che non erano giusti, colpì in pieno la sua vittima, senza indugi, mandando il povero sventurato contro il muro, e Kaori, appena portata a termine la sua missione, si nascose sotto le coperte, al buio, la sua aura macchiata da una profonda ira. 

“Una cosa dovevi fare, Ryo, una cosa! Starmi lontano fino a domani mattina!” Sibilò lei. “Lo sai che Miki ci tiene che tu non mi veda fino al matrimonio, vuole farmi rispettare le tradizioni!”

“Beh, tecnicamente, è già mattina, sono quasi le tre di notte!” Ryo sghignazzò, massaggiandosi il capo, mentre sedeva a gambe conserte sul pavimento della camera da letto- nudo come un verme e eccitato come poche altre volte. “E comunque, scusa, noi siamo già sposati. Non so perché ti ostini a non dire nulla…” Continuò, mettendole il broncio. 

“Girati,” gli ordinò, e Kaori, da sotto le coperte, udì il compagno muoversi ed assecondarla, e quando fu certa che lui avesse eseguito, si scoprì, sedendosi sul letto accanto a lui. “Ryo, lo so che ti sembrerà un ragionamento malato e contorto, ma noi  _non_ siamo sposati. Ryosuke, l’affascinante imprenditore cresciuto negli Stati Uniti da Kenneth Fields dopo che lui l’aveva soccorso,  _lui_ si è sposato, ma… io voglio Ryo, il casinista maniaco, donnaiolo, farfallone con un cuore grande così, perché è di lui che mi sono innamorata ragazzina, ed è con lui che, crescendo, ho sognato di farmi un futuro…” ammise, con voce flebile, arrossendo, mentre accarezzava con gesti leggeri lo scalpo di Ryo, che, ad occhi chiusi, respirava così placido da sembrare addormentato, in pace, rilassato e tranquillo.

“Vabbè, ho capito.” Sbuffò, esageratamente, facendo capire a Kaori che non era davvero arrabbiato per quel gesto. “Niente sveltina. Ma sappi, donna, che mi rifarò la prima notte di nozze, e per fartela pagare ti torturerò molto, molto, molto, molto a lungo! Non ti permetterò di lasciare il letto  _per giorni_ , sappilo, parola di stallone!”

Kaori gli diede un bacio sul capo, sorridendo lieve, la sua voce velata da un delicato risolino che veniva dal più profondo del cuore. Sì, Ryo faceva lo stupido- ma lui era il suo stupido, e basta. “Non aspetto altro, stallone, e adesso vai prima che Miki avverta la tua presenza e si presenti qui armata fino ai denti!”

Ryo si lasciò andare al contatto, appoggiandosi a lei, e lanciandole un bacio nell’aria, si rivestì, prima di fuggire dalla finestra - proprio un attimo prima che Miki irrompesse nella camera con il fucile alla mano, pronta a scacciarlo con le buone o le cattive.

Eh, sì, la sua Kaori li conosceva proprio bene…

\---

“Ehy, mica avrai intenzione di tenere le maniche della camicia arrotolate sotto alla giacca?” Mick puntò il dito contro Ryo, che alzò gli occhi al cielo e, come ordinatogli dal suo migliore amico/testimone, diligentemente si tolse la giacca per abbottonarsi i polsini. E quando lo fece, il biondo americano strabuzzò gli occhi, quando vide cosa Ryo nascondeva sotto l’elegante giacca. “Ma… ti sei portato la Magnum al tuo matrimonio?”

“Beh, è il minimo,” Ryo fece uno di quei sorrisi ammalianti, che facevano infuriare gli uomini e sciogliere le ginocchia a tutti gli esemplari di sesso femminile tra gli otto e gli ottanta. “Devo forse rammentarti cosa è successo l’ultima volta che siamo stati a un matrimonio? E poi, io a malapena ci dormo senza la pistola, è peggio di essere nudo.”

“Sì, perché tu, nudo, non ti senti a tuo agio, eh?” Le mani sui fianchi, Mick sbuffò, ma lo fece con un sorrisetto sul viso- dopotutto, Ryo aveva ragione, e nel loro settore, non si poteva mai sapere cosa sarebbe potuto capitare, il pericolo poteva giungere in qualsiasi momento da qualsiasi luogo. 

Ryo si riabbottonò la giacca, sbuffando, e si guardò nello specchio, cercando di sistemare il tutto perché la Python non si notasse più di tanto, soprattutto perché non voleva che Kaori si preoccupasse per nulla- non aveva sentito voci, avuto soffiate o altro, ma era giusto per precauzione.

“Comunque, devo farmi i complimenti da solo, il completo che ti ho scelto ti sta davvero bene, e la pistola non si nota nemmeno…”

“Tu dici?” Ryo si guardò allo specchio, ispezionò le code della giacca che non lo convincevano per nulla. D’altronde, quello non era esattamente il matrimonio che lui e Kaori avevano immaginato, quella era la cerimonia che Miki e gli altri avevano concepito per i loro amici...

“Adesso che tocca a te vestirti come un pinguino non ridi più tanto, eh, pivello?” Falcon sogghignò, a braccia incrociate, impeccabile con il suo smoking scuro nonostante gli occhiali da sole. Erano in una delle stanze della canonica, dove Ryo aveva passato quello che sembravano ore a mettere a posto lo smoking, con Mick al suo fianco che si passava le mani tra i capelli per la frustrazione tutte le volte che vedeva apparire una grinza sul ricercato tessuto, e l’aveva fatto talmente tante volte che immaginava di essere ormai quasi pelato come il loro amico.

Dopo l’ennesimo rimbotto, alzò gli occhi al cielo. 

“Ryo, hai finito di maltrattare quella povera cravatta?” Mick sibilò, prendendo il compare per le spalle e facendolo voltare a forza. Poi si mise lui ad armeggiare con il papillon bianco, stringendo i denti mentre glielo sistemava, prima di puntargli il bocciolo di rosa color cipria sul petto. “Ecco, a posto, bastava chiedere. Adesso sei a posto!”

Certo, era a posto- se non si considerava che si era messo di nuovo a piagnucolare ed aveva gli occhi rossi e sembrava pure timido ed imbarazzato. Mick sospirò, mentre Falcon sghignazzava di grosso. L’amore, a quei due, li aveva proprio rincretiniti di brutto…

Tempo trenta secondi, e Ryo, per il nervoso, aveva già slegato il papillon per l’ennesima volta, mentre Mick sibilava  _ma porca miseria, Ryo_ all’indirizzo del migliore amico che stava cercando di fuggire dalla stanza per andare da Kaori, per essere fermato da Falcon che, a braccia incrociate, si piantò davanti alla porta in modalità armadio/cane da guardia. 

“E tu dove credi di andare?”

“Lasciami andare da Kaori, brutto scimmione!” Ryo sbraitò, sbattendo i piedi per terra come un bambino petulante di cinque anni. “Devo andare a vedere come sta e se vuole ancora sposarmi!”

“Ryo, con tutto il rispetto possibile…” Mick sospirò, alzando  _di nuovo_ gli occhi al cielo, dando delle piccole pacche sulle spalle all’amico. “Guarda che se la nostra cara Kaori non ti ha mollato fino ad ora non lo fa certo adesso, quando finalmente è riuscita a farti capitolare!”

Ryo sospirò, mettendo il broncio. Mick aveva ragione- e comunque, c’era anche il piccolo particolare, che non avevano ancora condiviso con nessuno, per cui Kaori era già  _tecnicamente_ la sua sposa- quindi lei non si sarebbe mai tirata indietro. Lei lo amava, lo sapeva, eppure c’era una parte di lui che temeva che all’ultimo si sarebbe tirata indietro, che sarebbe andata via con Sayuri, che avesse portato avanti quella cerimonia solamente per dire poi  _“no”_ al momento delle promesse, come a volergli far pagare anni di battutacce, insulti, lacrime e sofferenze varie. 

“Ryo,” Falcon gli disse con voce decisa e seria, ma non severa, quasi carezzevole, un tono che racchiudeva l’amicizia che ora li legava, quel curioso legame a metà tra l’essere amici e l’essere una famiglia che si era formato tra loro grazie alla presenza, nelle loro vite, delle donne che amavano, ma soprattutto di Kaori, il cuore pulsante della famiglia di mercenari e sweeper di Shinjuku. “Non sei decisamente più il ragazzino che avevo incontrato. Kaori ti ha reso uomo- un uomo coraggioso che sa vivere appieno l’amore con la sua compagna.”

Ryo sorrise, un po’ mesto, ed abbassò il capo, gli occhi socchiusi mentre la mente tornava al matrimonio dell’amico, quando era stato lui a dirgli quasi le stesse parole, invidiandolo dal più profondo del cuore non per il suo legame con Miki, ma perché quel legame lui aveva il coraggio di viverlo e portarlo a pieno compimento. 

_Ti fa veramente onore, l’essere pronto a rispondere ai sentimenti di Miki. Sei davvero forte a prendere questa decisione col lavoro che fai…_

Mick controllò l’orologio, e strinse la spalla dell’amico. “Bene, è ora. Pronto a metterti in gioco, fratello?”

Con il sorriso negli occhi, Ryo fece segno di sì, mentre, col bouquet destinato alla sposa in mano, Falcon andava da Kaori per accompagnare quella giovane che aveva visto trasformarsi da bambina a giovane donna divenire a pieno titolo un membro della loro famiglia, a tutti gli effetti.

\---

“Accidenti, Kaori, questo vestito è davvero fantastico!” Mayu quasi piagnucolò per l’emozione quando vide Kaori vestita da sposa. “Secondo me perfino Ryo piange stavolta!”

“Beh, è logico, l’ho disegnato io!” Eriko disse con falsa modestia, studiando con sguardo attento l’amica, e contemplando la sua creazione.” Anche se ho dovuto fare qualche modifica stanotte. Santo cielo, Kaori, non capisco perché ti sia messa a dieta prima del matrimonio, tu hai già un corpo meraviglioso, e quest’abito ti stava a pennello anche prima di dimagrire… avrai perso almeno cinque chili da quando ti ho preso le misure!”

“Non mi sono messa a dieta!” Kaori sbuffò, indignata, mettendo il muso come una bambina. “Per colpa della tensione sono due settimane che non riesco a tenere più di due grissini sullo stomaco!”

“La piccola ed Eriko hanno ragione,” Sayuri disse, felice, lo sguardo colmo di dolcezza per la sorella. “Una mia amica che organizza matrimoni una volta mi disse che la parte che preferisce è quando la sposa arriva all’altare, e lo sposo la vede con il vestito da cerimonia per la prima volta. Mi raccontava che lei da quello sguardo capiva come sarebbe andato tutto il loro matrimonio.”

“Ah!” Saeko sghignazzò, coprendosi le labbra per non apparire troppo esagerata. “Allora è facile da capire come andrà il loro matrimonio, e soprattutto dove i piccioncini passeranno gran parte del loro tempo… quanto scommettete che Ryo metterà su la sua solita faccia da pervertito e tenterà di saltarle addosso?”

“Saeko, sei terribile!” Miki sospirò, alzando gli al cielo, mentre finiva di sistemare i capelli di Mayu. Lei e la bambina avevano abiti simili, in soffice tulle ricoperto da impalpabile pizzo color cipria, ma mentre Miki indossava un elegante tubino dalle maniche lunghe con tacchi vertiginosi, Mayu aveva invece un capo dello stesso colore e tessuto, ma con maniche corte e lo scollo a barchetta e la morbida gonna ampia e sneakers in pizzo. 

“Ma siamo sicure che il mondo non debba finire oggi? Ryo Saeba che si sposa è, credo, uno dei segni dell’Apocalisse!” Reika scherzò, giocherellando con un pacchettino regalo, da parte sua e di Saeko per la sposa, che Kaori non aveva ancora aperto. Anche se, pensò, sorridendo maliziosa, di quel regalo chi ne avrebbe goduto di più- nel vero senso della parola- sarebbe stato l’affascinante Stallone…

Miki sospirò, sconfitta. Non era solo Saeko ad essere terribile: lo erano tutte e due le sorelle Nogami più avanti con gli anni. 

“Ah, dimenticavo, la cara Yuka vorrebbe che le telefonassi per spettegolare un po’, Kaori.” Saeko sorrise maliziosa, dandole una gomitata nel costato con fare cospiratorio. “La sorellina vorrebbe lasciare il giallo per passare al thriller… dice che vuole scrivere Nikki Heat in versione City Hunter- sesso compreso. Quindi vuole che sviolini tutti i particolari sulle tue perverse e lussuriose notti con Saeba.”

“Ma insomma, c’è una bambina qui!” Miki sibilò, sbattendo i tacchi, decidendo che erano proprio  _tutte_ le sorelle Nogami, dalla prima all’ultima, ad essere smaliziate, e provò un improvviso moto di pena per il padre di quelle sciagurate: già si immaginava fosse difficile per lui essere l’unico uomo in una famiglia di sei donne, ma se erano tutte così, povera buon’anima, chissà con che cosa doveva avere a che fare giornalmente! “Siete senza vergogna!”

“Sì, sì, va bene, ma adesso possiamo passare alle cose importanti?” Saeko sorrise, facendo un gesto annoiato con la mano prima di battere le mani tutta eccitata. “Le amiche della sposa hanno dei pensierini per te, Kaori!!”

“E anche  _la sorella,_ Ispettore Nogami.” Sayuri la corresse, con un’occhiata omicida, prima di schiarirsi la voce e rivolgere all’amata sorella minore uno sguardo colmo d’amore e d’affetto, gli occhi che le brillavano di lacrime che non voleva versare alla vista dell’amata sorellina in abito da sposa. Si fece avanti, e le porse una scatola da gioielleria, che Kaori aprì, trepidante e con un nodo alla gola. 

“Questo, sorella mia,” le disse, allacciandole la collana di perle al collo, fili di sottile metallo su cui spiccavano le perle, moderno ma elegante allo stesso tempo. “l’ho fatto fare per te, con le perle di una collana che apparteneva a nostra madre, e da oggi è tua: queste perle sono il tuo qualcosa di vecchio, per proteggere te e la tua futura famiglia in questo lieto giorno.”

“Oh, sorella mia…” Kaori allacciò le braccia al collo della sorella maggiore, e la strinse forte, tenendo a bada i singhiozzi. Mai come allora si era sentita parte della sua famiglia d’origine, ed in quell’istante giurò che avrebbe fatto di tutto per conoscere meglio la sorella e la storia dei loro amari destini.

“Da parte mia e di Kazue, invece, c’è qualcosa di nuovo”! Mayu saltò giù dalla sedia, e saltellando eccitata diede alla sposa, che si era finalmente staccata dalla sorella, il suo pacchetto, una semplice scatola di cartone ma decorata da ghirigori che sembravano di pizzo: all’interno, trovò due fermagli a forma di farfalla ricoperti di cristalli, che sarebbero stati perfetti in aggiunta alla sua coroncina di fiori per fermare il velo. 

“Per rappresentare ottimismo per il futuro,” le spiegò Kazue, sorridente, stringendosi nelle spalle. 

“La tradizione vuole che sia un’amica felicemente sposata a dare qualcosa in prestito alla futura sposa, e se non fosse stato per te e Ryo, Falcon ed io forse oggi non saremmo così felici.” Miki le porse una scatolina da gioielliere, dall’aria antica: la aprì, e vi trovò un paio di orecchini, delle semplici perle montate su metallo come se fossero il centro di un fiore. Kaori versò una lacrima, rischiando di mandare all’aria tutto il lavoro fatto da Eriko, e permise all’amica di metterle le perle ai lobi. “Oggi, sono tuoi amica mia, perché possano trasmettere a te la mia stessa fortuna nella tua vita da donna sposata.”

“Da parte mia e di Saeko. Qualcosa di blu, che nella tradizione rappresenta la purezze della sposa, e credici, non conosciamo nessuna con un cuore grande e buono come il tuo..” Reika le offrì il pacchetto, facendole l’occhiolino, maliziosa. “Anche se, secondo me, stavolta il regalo lo abbiamo fatto più a Ryo che a te…”

Kaori alzò un sopracciglio, curiosa; il pacchetto era incartato in una carta elegante, avorio, senza nomi, loghi o altro; sciolse il nastro, e delicatamente scostò i lembi di carta, per scoprire una confezione di cartone rigido. La aprì, e, sotto a strati di velina impalpabile, trovò… una giarrettiera elegante e fine, in pizzo blu, decorata da un fiocchetto di raso tono su tono e da una pioggia di cristalli. Arrossì, mordendosi il labbro, pensando che sì, Ryo avrebbe decisamente apprezzato il regalo delle sue –loro- amiche, specie quando, seguendo la tradizione, fosse giunto il momento di levargliela, e Kaori arrossì quando, nella sua mente, balenò l’immagine di Ryo, inginocchiato a terra, che quella giarrettiera gliela levava con i denti, guardandola negli occhi...

“Grazie mille, ragazze.” Piagnucolò la sposa, di nuovo nel mondo reale, tirando su con il naso, mentre tirava su la gonna dell’abito e Reika l’aiutava ad allacciare la creazione blu alla coscia. “Oh, guardate cosa mi avete fatto fare, sarò un disastro!”

“Lascia fare a me, un filo di trucco e sarai nuovo perfetta.” Eriko la guardava estasiata, incantata, e le passò un po’ di cipria sul viso. “Sei davvero bellissima, amica mia. La prima volta che ho incontrato te e Ryo, ho buttato giù il bozzetto di questo abito, perché ho visto come vi guardavate. Sinceramente, non capisco cosa ci trovi una donna di classe e bella come te in uno come lui, ma sai come si dice, d _e gustibus non disputandum est_ , quindi, anche se hai già tutti gli articoli della lista, lascia che ti regali questo abito. Per tutto quello che tu e Ryo avete fatto per me. E per continuare ad essere la migliore amica che una ragazza possa avere.” Le fece l’occhiolino, e le si avvicinò, sussurrandole nell’orecchio. “Dentro al vestito ho cucito un pezzetto di stoffa in cui ho nascosto una moneta da sei pence che ho preso in Inghilterra quando sono andata a presentare la mia ultima collezione. Secondo la tradizione, anche se andrebbe messo nella scarpa ma sinceramente, camminare con una moneta tutto il giorno anche no, serve a tenere a bada gli influssi malevoli di passati spasimanti, e da quello che ho visto e sentito in giro, oggi, qui, ce ne saranno parecchi!” 

“Oh, Eri…” Kaori singhiozzò, seppure stesse ridendo, e le sue lacrime fecero sciogliere in grossi nodi neri il mascara che le colarono sulle guance. “Ma non avevamo detto basta lacrime? Sembra che lo facciate apposta!”

“Su, su, adesso basta!” Eriko sospirò, aprendo la sua valigetta del trucco e iniziando a lavorare sul make-up della sua migliore amica. “Dai, è quasi ora. Pronta a legarti in modo indissolubile a quell’emerito idiota senza classe?” 

“Guarda, amica mia, che se non avesse lati positivi,” Kaori le fece l’occhiolino e la linguaccia. “io mica me lo sposavo!”

“Eh, già, come se noi non sapessimo quali sono i lati positivi di Saeba… possiamo benissimo immaginarceli, sappilo!” Reika sghignazzò, prima di lasciare la stanza facendo, un’ultima volta, la linguaccia alla futura sposa, che, mentre Miki le sistemava il velo, sorrise, scrollando lieve il capo. 

Era proprio vero: a Reika, più che tutto, piaceva punzecchiarla, e non era la strega cattiva e oca giuliva che si era troppo spesso immaginata, accecata dalla gelosia e dal desiderio di possesso che aveva da sempre provato verso Ryo. 

Le sue amiche non erano niente male, decise, mentre si alzava pronta ad incamminarsi verso la navata della chiesa, con Miki al fianco che le diede una leggera gomitata, facendole l’occhiolino.

“Dì un po’, com’è poi andata quella storia del test del DNA?” 

Kaori arrossì, reticente a condividere quella verità, a mescolare in quel momento i loro due mondi, le loro due famiglie- per quello, ci sarebbe stato tempo in seguito, se mai avessero voluto farlo. Per adesso, non se ne parlava; Ryo non voleva bruciare quella nuova identità, né mettere in pericolo lo zio e suo figlio. Però… forse… accennare qualcosa… con Miki...

“Oh,” arrossì. “Il padre di Ryo aveva un gemello, e, Miki, lo dovresti vedere… ho visto delle foto, e Ryo assomiglia tantissimo a loro da giovani, e suo zio è un tale bell’uomo… tutte le volte che lo vedo mi metto a sospirare e mi immagino Ryo tra vent’anni… lo so che non dovrei essere materialista e che lui ha anche dei lati positivi, come carattere, ma… sarà così bello...”

“Eh, sì, amica mia…” Miki le diede un veloce bacio sulla guancia, senza toccare la pelle truccata di fresco. “Sei molto fortunata… avrete dei bambini bellissimi!”

\---

Quando le campane iniziarono a rintoccare, Ryo si incamminò verso l’altare, con al suo fianco il Professore, la persona che, come Ryo Saeba, era più simile ad una famiglia per lui. L’organo ed i violini attaccarono, e dal coro si alzarono le struggenti note dell’Ave Maria di Schubert, e tutti si voltarono verso l’ingresso della chiesa, dove Miki e Mick, che faceva battutine alla castana per tentare di farle cadere quell’espressione seriosa, stavano camminando l’uno affianco all’altra tra i banchi, pieni delle persone che negli anni avevano aiutato, la loro gente, il popolo di Shinjuku che amava Kaori come e più di Ryo. Li seguiva Mayu, che da un cestino di vimini seminava delicati petali di rosa dello stesso colore di quelli che erano appuntati sul petto di Ryo, e, infine, eccola, procedere al braccio di Falcon, con lo sguardo basso per nascondere l’emozione e le lacrime traditrici, il rossore sulle gote che nemmeno l’esperto trucco di Eriko poteva celare, né il velo che nascondeva, come da tradizione, il suo viso al mondo… quando la vide, a Ryo mancò il fiato. Era sempre stato conscio della bellezza di Kaori, tanto a livello fisico che mentale, e l’aveva desiderata, aveva bramato possedere quel corpo, lussurioso, ma soprattutto aveva desiderato che lei lo amasse, ma in quel momento, lei era la creatura più bella che lui avesse mai visto, e ringraziò non gli dei, perché Ryo Saeba non aveva fede, ma il suo migliore amico, per aver concesso ai loro cammini di incrociarsi. 

Era bellissima, nonostante fosse al braccio di quello scimmione, era una creatura meravigliosa, era un angelo- il  _suo_ angelo, e quell’abito la faceva risplendere ancora di più, lungo, a sirena, con un leggero strascico, il corpino senza maniche coperto da un pizzo talmente delicato da sembrare irreale… e bianco, bianco come la più candida neve, puro come l’animo della sua amata.

_Ho sempre sognato di sposarmi in abito bianco, e oggi, hai fatto avverare il mio sogno. Grazie Ryo,_ ricordò cosa gli disse un Natale di molti anni prima, e fu lieto di aver potuto far avverare nuovamente quel sogno, e stavolta per davvero. Kaori, quando lo raggiunse, affidò il bouquet di rose, lavanda e nebbia a Miki, e lasciò che Falcon le sollevasse il velo, prima di mettere la mano di lei in quella di Ryo.

“Kaori, sei così… così...” le parole gli morirono in bocca mentre lei gli sorrise.  _Bella_ non era una definizione adeguata, ma Ryo temeva che la parola per descriverla non fosse stata ancora creata, o che appartenesse ad un mondo ultraterreno.

Lei, col sorriso, sospirò, e scrollò il capo delicata, mentre liberò la mano dalla morsa di Ryo e lo guardò, pensierosa. “Sai,” iniziò a dire, incrociando le braccia. “C’è qualcosa che non va…”

“Eh?” Ryo, in risposta, si limitò a sillabare quell’unica domanda, gli occhi grandi, curiosi. Lei rise, scrollò il capo ancora una volte e gli spettinò i capelli perfettamente pettinati e tirati all’indietro, impomatati, prima di sciogliere il papillon e sbottonare i primi due bottoni della camicia e la giacca.

“Ecco, adesso ti riconosco,” gli disse, dandogli un delicato bacio sulla guancia prima di appoggiare la fronte contro quella di lui, stringendo le mani di Ryo nelle sue. “Adesso sì che sto sposando Ryo Saeba.”

Ryo rise, forte, una risata di cuore, di pancia, si chinò per divorare quelle succulenti labbra, quando però fu riportato alla realtà dal professore, che si schiarì la gola e lo guardò torvo. 

“Quello, normalmente, è alla fine, Baby Face. Adesso ricomponetevi da bravi ed iniziamo, su!”

L’uomo si schiarì di nuovo la gola, ed iniziò. “Desidero ringraziare tutti coloro che sono accorsi per unirsi a noi in questo lieto giorno. Oggi siete qui perché ognuno di voi rappresenta un tassello della vita che Ryo e Kaori hanno costruito insieme in questi anni… ora, potrei iniziare a raccontarvi tutta la storia di come queste due teste dure abbiano impiegato anni a capire cosa avevano proprio sotto al naso, ma diciamocela tutta: ognuno di voi li conosce abbastanza bene da sapere che era stato lampante fin dal principio che un giorno le vite di questi due sarebbero state molto più unite di quello che credevano, ma posso dirvi una cosa, lasciando fuori relazioni passate, visite notturne, inseguimenti con la polizia o con assassini, parenti veri o presunti, il caratteraccio di Ryo che trattava Kaori come la donna di servizio, e la sfilza di belle donne che Ryo si è portato a casa negli anni, le attraente clienti che ha tentato di concupire, ma anche gli spasimanti di Kaori che ha tenuto alla larga con un’occhiataccia o facendo casualmente intravedere il calcio della sua pistola, il tutto senza che lei se ne rendesse nemmeno conto…”

Ryo iniziò a sudare freddo, e sibilò a denti stretti al professore di smetterla, dato che lui ci teneva a sposarsi e, di questo passo, Kaori avrebbe fatto marcia indietro mollandolo lì seduta stante solo per architettare il suo omicidio.

“Ehm, sì, come dicevo…” L’anziano cambiò discorso, quando un movimento del suo “pupillo” gli suggerì la presenza della Python sotto alla giacca elegante del futuro sposo. “Allora, conosco da tanti anni Ryo e Kaori, e ho visto il loro amore nascere e crescere, amorevolmente coltivato come un delicato fiore. Ho avuto i miei dubbi, in passato- non sul loro amore, ma che una persona con il lavoro di Ryo potesse avere una compagna, una famiglia… ma guardo i volti dei miei ragazzi tra la folla, e vedo coppie felici, sposate, che condividono le loro vite con amore, dolcezza e naturalezza, e so che avevo torto. Amare, per uno sweeper, è possibile, e per Ryo e Kaori questo è ancora più vero, perché si completano a vicenda nonostante siano completi opposti, ed insieme sono migliori, sono una vera squadra che non deve nemmeno parlare, perché gli sguardi di questi due ragazzi dicono tutto. Vorrei potervi raccontare di anche solo un singolo evento che rappresenti questa coppia meravigliosa, che per me sono come figli….”

Abbassò gli occhi, mentre una mano tentava di palpare il fondoschiena fasciato dal tessuto delicato della giovane sposa, che reagì guardando torva il vecchio e pestandogli un piede con il tacco dodici, mentre Ryo si limitò ad alzare un sopracciglio ed aprire la giacca quanto bastava per mostrare la fondina con la sua amata pistola. 

“Sì, come dicevo, forse è il caso di arrivare al dunque…” Si schiarì di nuovo la gola, mentre sudava freddo, conscio dello sguardo di fuoco di Ryo su di lui. “Allora, come dicevo, siamo oggi qui riuniti per unire in matrimonio Ryo e Kaori… ehm… la sposa e lo sposo desiderano dire qualcosa?”

Entrambi, fecero cenno di sì col capo, anche se Ryo lo fece più timidamente; e fu forse per questo che fu Kaori a parlare per prima, tenendo lo sguardo basso, le gote imporporate mentre stringeva nelle sue le mani di Ryo.

“Ryo, quando ti ho incontrato per la prima volta ero solo una ragazzina di sedici anni, e non avrei mai potuto immaginare che un giorno saremmo stati qui… eppure, ora, mi sembra la cosa più naturale del mondo, e so che non sarebbe potuto esistere nessun altro per me… sai, può sembrare sciocco, ma amo tutto di te, amo i tuoi pregi, e credimi quando ti dico che sei un uomo migliore di quello che credi e ne hai parecchi, ma anche i tuoi difetti, tutte quelle cose che mi dovrebbero far arrabbiare. Ryo, voglio essere il tuo cuore, e che tu sia il mio, sempre, anche quando farai il cretino, perché senza di te, sì, forse la mia vita sarebbe migliore, ma non sarei felice, perché tu sei l’unico uomo che abbia mai amato, e che mai avrei potuto amare.”

Quando Kaori ebbe terminato il suo discorso, un lieve sorriso si stampò sul volto di Ryo che lasciò un delicato bacio sulla fronte di Kaori, con le rose che lei aveva nei capelli che gli solleticavano il viso. Prese un profondo respiro, socchiuse gli occhi come per concentrarsi, e poi la guardò negli occhi, tenero ed innamorato, sentendosi uomo per la prima volta, finalmente adulto. 

“Kaori, sappiamo entrambi come per me sia sempre stato difficile prendere decisioni imparziali quando si tratta di te, e ci sono tante, troppe scelte che ho fatto nel corso della mia vita con te che rimpiango, ma se ce n’è una giusta, è stata quella di accettare che il mio posto, ed il tuo, erano l’uno accanto all'altra, fino a che avremo un solo alito di vita, perché ti amo, Kaori, e amo tutto di te… la tua fresca bellezza, il tuo grande cuore, la tua gioia di vivere, la tua risata, ma soprattutto il modo in cui hai reso ognuno di noi migliore con la tua semplice presenza, con poco più di una parola.”

Il professore si asciugò una lacrima, e singhiozzando andò avanti con la cerimonia. 

“Ryo, prendi Kaori come tua sposa? Prometti di onorarla, amarla e rispettarla, mettendola al primo posto e smettendola di fare il galletto con tutte?”

“Lo stallone, professore, io faccio lo stallone!” Ryo gli fece l’occhiolino, ridendo, e poi, aggiunse, guardando Kaori negli occhi, colmo di tenerezza ed amore. “Sì, lo voglio.”

“E tu, Kaori, prendi Ryo come tuo sposo? Prometti di onorarlo, amarlo e rispettarlo entro i limiti della morale e del suo comportamento, evitando di martellarlo troppo?”

Kaori rise, nascondendo dietro la mano le labbra come una vera signora. “Sì, lo voglio.”

“Bene, adesso, americano, hai gli anelli?” Mick prese a passarsi le tasche, nel panico più totale. Sapeva che qualcosa sarebbe andato storto, ma aveva immaginato attacchi, rapimenti, ritorsioni… che Ryo tentasse la fuga, che Kaori dicesse no… ma mai avrebbe pensato che sarebbe stato lui la causa di tutto! “Ehm… no?”

“Cretino.” Ryo alzò gli occhi al cielo, scrollando il capo. Una cosa Mick avrebbe dovuto fare quel giorno. Una. Ryo si tolse il fiore all'occhiello della giacca, ed estrasse il sottile fil di ferro che lo teneva in posizione; velocemente, lo plasmò a mo’ di anello, e lo mise all’anulare sinistro di Kaori. “Con questo anello, io ti sposo, e poi stasera ti do quello vero, bellezza!”

Lei, che intanto aveva compiuto la stessa operazione con uno dei fiori del suo bouquet, scrollò il capo, lieve, mentre metteva a lui quella specie di anello. “Anche solo la linguetta di una bibita per me andrebbe bene, Ryo… a me, basta che sia da parte tua. E comunque, amore mio… con questo anello, io ti sposo.”

“Bene, ed ora, è mio grande onore e privilegio dichiararvi marito e moglie agli occhi delle vostre famiglie e dei vostri amici, della vostra gente… amici, vi presento il signore e la signora Saeba, e adesso, Ryo, puoi finalmente… Ehy! ragazzino, dovevi aspettare che ti dessi io il via per baciare la sposa, brutto screanzato che non sei altro!”

Ma Ryo non lo ascoltava già più. Aveva smesso quando Kaori aveva detto lo voglio, e l’aveva presa tra le braccia, baciandola facendole fare un casquè degno di una ballerina, con lei che gli faceva scorrere le dita nei capelli, facendolo mugolare di piacere.

Persi nella loro piccola bolla di felicità, non sentivano niente e nessuno.

\---

“Beh, allora, signora Saeba, come ti senti adesso che sei una donna sposata?” Le chiese, dandole un veloce bacio sul collo, sorridente, godendo del profumo familiare di Kaori. “O forse preferisci che ti chiami signora Kuroba?”

Erano andati tutti al Cat’s Eye a bere e mangiare, e ballare, fare baldoria, e quando Ryo era finalmente riuscito a prendere la sua donna- sua moglie- da parte per un attimo per stare un po’ in pace da soli, era ormai quasi buio fuori, e le prime luci dei lampioni illuminavano le strade di Shinjuku all’imbrunire. Aveva approfittato di un attimo in cui erano tutti o brilli, o a ballare o impegnati a fare i cretini per rapire Kaori, prendendola per mano e accompagnandola in una stanzetta sul retro. Si erano seduti su una cassa di bibite, stretti l’uno all’altro, senza nemmeno accendere le luci, occhi chiusi e cuori che battevano all’unisono mentre tagliavano fuori i rumori ovattati della festa.

“Sai, Ryo, non mi importa cosa dice un foglio di carta, Miki aveva ragione. A me bastava un gesto simbolico, per sapere di essere tua, e che tu eri mio…” Con le lacrime agli occhi, poggiò il capo sulla spalla di Ryo, e lui affondò il naso nei capelli, godendosi quel profumo che era di Kaori e Kaori sola. “Sono così felice, Ryo…”

“Lo so, anche io… e non lo credevo possibile, o di meritarmelo.” Ammise, non per la prima volta. Aveva voglia di piangere e commuoversi, ma il desiderio di essere forte per lei, il suo essere City Hunter, Ryo Saeba, prevalse, e Ryo ricacciò le lacrime all’indietro, stringendo ancora più vicino a sé la sua sposa.

“Ryo, credimi, tu sei un uomo migliore di quello che credi… se così non fosse, Hide non mi avrebbe mai affidata a te.” Disse lei, abbassando gli occhi arrossendo leggermente. Fece una lunga pause prima di dischiudere le labbra e proseguire. “Ho un regalo per te…”

“Kaori, sciocchina, non ce n’era bisogno, hai già accettato di diventare mia moglie ed essere la mia famiglia, e poi io non ho niente per te.” Lui arrossì, imbarazzato e preso alla sprovvista, passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

“Ma tu hai voluto sposarmi. Come Ryo Saeba. Davanti alla nostra sgangherata famiglia adottiva. E mi hai permesso di realizzare il mio sogno, sposarmi con l’uomo che amo in abito bianco, davanti a tutte le persone importanti delle nostre vite. Questo è stato il più bel regalo che potessi farmi, Ryo, ma, vedi, io...” Prese un profondo respiro, e alzò gli occhi lucidi, perdendosi nelle antracite dello sguardo di Ryo. Prese la mano del suo uomo- suo marito- ed intrecciando le loro dita le portò al suo ventre. Un piccolo sorriso le si stampò in volto, e nel giro di un attimo, la donna vide tutta la gamma possibile ed immaginabile delle emozioni scorrere sul viso del compagno- curiosità, incredulità, felicità, amore, riconoscenza...

“Vuoi dire che…” Lui guardò ancora le loro mani, poi Kaori, che sorrise ancora, di nuovo, talmente felice che piangeva. “Non stai scherzando, vero? Tu, tu sei davvero…”

“No, non sto scherzando, amore mio. È davvero così. Ho fatto quattro test un paio di giorni fa, quando Miki ha iniziato a preoccuparsi perché erano giorni che non riuscivo a mangiare niente, e sono venuti fuori tutti e quattro positivi... ero terrorizzata all’idea che tu lo scoprissi prima della cerimonia, volevo così tanto farti una sorpresa…” Confermò, passandosi la mano chiusa sul volto per asciugarsi le lacrime, col risultato che si sporcò ovunque di mascara, fondotinta e ombretto. “Oh, accidenti, sono un disastro!”

“Sì, ma sei il mio bellissimo disastro!” Ryo, ridendo, le diede un bacio sul naso, e bagnò il fazzoletto che aveva nella tasca con dell’acqua di una delle bottiglie nel magazzino, e le pulì il viso, rimuovendo ogni traccia di trucco dal suo viso, riportandola allo stato naturale, quella bellezza acqua e sapone che lo aveva stregato fin dalla prima volta che i loro cammini si erano incrociati- e poi, gli occhi di Kaori erano già belli così, non avevano bisogno di artifici per farlo capitolare. “E, amore mio, lo sarai per sempre, e comunque, sai cosa si dice delle donne come te?” Le chiese, facendole l’occhiolino, e scompigliandole la frangia. Si avvicinò all’orecchio e le diede un morsetto, malizioso. “Si dice che siano molto, ma molto brave a letto, e io sono quasi del tutto certo che sia vero nel tuo caso… peccato che dopo tante settimane senza toccarti io me lo sia quasi dimenticato, eh, sì, lo stallone ha decisamente bisogno di darti una bella ripassatina…”

Kaori dapprima fece per infuriarsi, ma poi vide una luce negli occhi di Ryo, una gioia e spensieratezza, una leggerezza d’animo reali che lei rammentava essere ben lungi da quello che era Ryo Saeba quando si erano incontrati e scontrati quasi per caso, e col cuore colmo d’amore scoppiò a ridere, appoggiandosi a lui. “Certo che sei proprio cretino… Sayuri ha proprio ragione, come abbia fatto ad innamorarmi di te è un mistero.”

“Ma perché sono il tuo cretino, e tu ami tutto di me, anche i miei lati negativi, perché mi rendono quello che sono.” Le disse, quasi citando i voti di Kaori, e mentre la musica continuava fuori dalla loro bolla di felicità, le diede un bacio sulle labbra, passando una mano tra i corti capelli rossi, e sorrise su quella bocca piena, mentre la sua sposa gli allacciava le braccia al collo, sospirando languida. 

Il mondo sarebbe potuto finire, ma loro, sarebbero stati bene, perfettamente, perché erano insieme, e questo era tutto quello che contava. 

Ora e per sempre.


End file.
